Show me what to do
by JaceMayITouchYourMango
Summary: Allison goes home after the rave only to find her father on the floor. Without thinking she calls Isaac and he insists to stay with her. (Takes place after Season 3, Ep. 16-Illuminated)
1. She Needs Him

She tells herself that it's not real. She tells herself, it's a trick and she can't breathe as she drops to her knees afraid to touch her father in case it is real. Her mind is racing a hundred miles an hour, and _she can't fucking breathe._ Allison's hands hover above her father, inches from his face, and she's at a loss for what to do.

"Dad?" she manages to choke out as she finally calms down slightly. "Dad!" her voice is more forceful this time, and she lies her hands on him, his blood is half dry, which means-

She can't fucking think, her world is falling apart as she realizes if her father dies, she's left alone with Gerard, and he's not worth the family name.

She tries to picture her mother sitting beside her, what her mom would say. _Check to see if he's breathing._ Her mother tells her, a hard glint in her eyes. _Check his pulse Allison._

So she does.

She can barely feel it, but it's there. He's alive. Allison can feel something on her face, and reaches up a hand to brush it away, staring at her hand as she realizes the color. Red. A part of her realizes she's crying, and that she's smeared some of her father's blood on her face, but the majority of her doesn't care.

"What now?" she mumbles, asking the image of her mother she's pictured beside her.

_Check his wounds. Can you fix him, or does he need a hospital?_ Allison can picture her mother's words clearly in her head, and she pushes her father's coat off him, and she wants to scream again. There's too much blood and she can't fix him. She fumbles for her phone, and dials the hospital. Her voice cracks when she tells them the situation, and her body shakes as she balls her free hand into a fist. After they tell her help is on the way, she hangs up, her fingers fumbling over the buttons on her phone, and she hears it barely ring once before he picks up.

"Allison."

She feels herself break apart more at the sound of his voice. She can't find any words, and a sob slips out of her throat, and she's crying on the phone, and she hates how he gets to hear her cry and be weak.

But she can't help it, _she needs him_.

"Allison." His voice is rushed this time, and a part of her realizes he was grabbing his things and leaving Scott's. "Talk to me. Allison, what's going on?"

She cries for another minute, and manages to whisper in between sobs. "I need you. My d-dad–" it's as much as she can get out, before his voice comes through the phone.

"I can hear sirens. I'm coming, Allison. I'll be there soon."

Time passes oddly after that. She hears the beeping, which means he hung up, then the sound his shoes make as he's running down the hall, sliding to a stop as his shoulder hits the doorframe and then he's beside her.

Isaac's hands are on her face, and he's pulling her father away from her, which makes her hold onto him tighter, afraid that the moment she lets go of him, her dad will be gone.

"No!" She meant for the word to be hard, but it comes out a whisper as she realizes it wasn't Isaac who was taking him, it was the paramedics. She watches Isaac speak to one of them, but her brain won't translate the words and all she can hear is buzzing. She cries as she makes and attempt to stand, but one of the paramedics is asking her questions, and she wants to scream "_My father is dying, and you're wasting time with me!"_ but the words don't leave her.

She manages to stand and she isn't sure what's going on anymore, because things are happening in flashes and they're taking her father away and she remembers vividly in the hospital as her father tells her he's sorry, and she can picture that as she looks into the room her mother had been in, she sees her father right there beside her mom.

Isaac's arms are wrapped around her, pressing her close to his body as they take her father away and she realizes she was trying to stop them and she releases a breath and sags against Isaac, and just cries as they leave and the apartment is quiet again except for her sobbing.

Then they're on the floor and she can't remember how they had gotten there but the blood is all over her and she can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe.

It seems like hours later when she's finally calm and her head feels like it's full of sand, while her voice cracks when she says Isaac's name like it's a question, and he squeezes his arms around her as if to say, _I'm here._

"You're in shock." His voice is quiet, and she nods like he just told her the sky was blue.

"Okay."

"You need to wash off the paint." His voice is gentle, and her eyes focus, and everything seems to snap into place, and she feels calm.

"Okay."

Isaac helps her stand, and she pulls off the flannel shirt she had worn to the party, and kicks off her shoes. "I want it off." Allison tells him, as her hands start pulling her shorts down and he stops her, his hands on hers, and she feels the heat begin to spread throughout her body and she realize he's trying to heal her.

"Allison." Isaac's voice holds a warning tone as he turns quickly, and shuts the door to the apartment, left open after they had left, and gently pushes her back through the empty place to her room.

"I don't want these clothes anymore. I want them off." She's crying again, and she wishes she would just _stop crying._

His hands are on her face, and he's brushing the tears away from her face with his thumbs. "Just breathe." He tells her.

So she does.

She feels calmer, steadier, and her mouth twitches into a sad smile. "He's going to be okay right? That's what you're going to tell me."

He nods, unsure what to do now that she seems to be herself again. "He's one of the strongest people I know. He'll make it through." Isaac prays for Allison's sake that he will.

She nods, and swallows. "I'm going to take a shower." He doesn't say anything, but as she busies herself with finding different clothes, she can't help but notice there's spots of blood on his clothing and she hates the sight of it. He makes a move to leave, but she speaks up.

"Don't leave." He turns to look at her, and she motions to his clothes. "You have–"_ Blood._ She thinks, but shakes it away. "–paint on you still. You probably want it off."

He knows what she means, but he doesn't say anything about it. "I can take one after I get you to the hospital."

"No, I don't want you to run all over. I bet there's something of my dad's that will fit." He can hear the words under the ones she's saying. _Don't leave me alone._

So he nods once. "I'll get a shower after you."

She wants to smile at his hesitation but instead she presses her lips together, as she brushes past him, heading for the bathroom and turning on the water as hot as she can stand it, and she shuts the door, stripping her clothes off and tossing them in the trash.

She wraps a towel around herself as she takes the trash with her to throw everything she was wearing away. She spots Isaac in the kitchen, and hears his soft voice as he's on the phone.

"...we were lucky they got here..."

"She seems alright, just in shock..."

"..getting a shower..."

"...let Melissa know."

"I'm staying with her." He says finally, and hangs up. She didn't have time to duck back into the bathroom before he sighed. "I know you're there."

She took a small step into the kitchen, and he turned to face her. She felt a laugh bubble out of her as his eyes roamed her body. "Not what you were expecting?"

"Exactly what I was expecting." He said. "You better get into the shower."

"Who were you talking to?" Isaac sighs again, but she presses for an answer. "Who. Were. You. Talking. To?"

"I called Scott." Allison wanted to hit him, but instead settles for glaring,

"Why?"

"His mom works at the hospital, Allison. I figured she could watch him until we get there." Isaac says as he stands. "So get in the shower."

She stays still, pressing her lips together to keep herself from saying something, but realizes there's nothing left to say. She turns away from him and returns to the bathroom, where she scrubs her skin raw swearing she can still smell the blood.


	2. I'll be your nightlight

Allison's breath catches in her throat, and she swears it's because the heat coming out of the bathroom behind him, rather than the fact he's only wearing a towel. She pretends to brush a hair out of her face and pull it back into the bun she's put her wet hair in. She shoves the pile of her father's clothes at Isaac, and turns away, biting on her thumbnail, her eyes staring into the ground. She can bet that if the situation were different he'd smirk and say something, but for now all he says is, "I'll be dressed soon." The bathroom door closes again.

* * *

She can't tell how long she's sat in the waiting room, staring down the hallway the nurse has travelled down to give the news, _He's stable, and we're moving him into a room._ That was an hour ago. She's curled up in a chair, her legs against her chest, and she jumps slightly when Isaac's hand touches her leg. "We've been here for five hours Allison. Are you hungry…?" The words trail off, but he knows eating is the last thing on her mind. She gives him a small smile, as she realizes he's trying to distract her. He takes it as an accomplishment, because it's the first time she's looked at him since they arrived.

"I'm fine, thanks." Is all she says, as she returns to look down the hall, her gaze returns to him for a second as she asks him, "There'll be more news soon right? They should have him in a room by now."

All he can do is nod and be there for her. He looks up in time to see Melissa McCall make her way over to them. "He's fine, sweetie." She says, as Allison bolts into a sitting position in the chair.

"But." Allison says flatly, her eyes dropping to the ground.

"The doctors have fixed his wounds. He has a broken rib, and some scratches." Melissa shifts nervously, and Isaac watches her warily, knowing the next part she wishes she wasn't the messenger for. "We've moved him into a room and he's stable, but the doctor's don't know when he'll wake up." Isaac watches Allison nervously, knowing there's an '_of if he will_' in there as well.

Her eyes shift, and then she nods, her voice cracking as she asks, "Can I see him?"

* * *

Isaac hates hospitals. Perhaps it was the way the doctors and nurses would always ask him questions he didn't know how to answer when his father was too angry and he had to take Isaac in for casts and stitches. He digs his nails into his palms when anyone looks at him too long as he follows Allison and Melissa down the hall. He nearly backs up in panic as he feels someone grab his hand, but after a moment he realizes it's Allison's hand that slips into his, and he feels as though he's young again, and his mom was beside him telling him to pick out what ice cream to eat on the way home. Allison's fingers squeeze his and he realizes she's holding onto him to keep him calm, and to keep herself from falling apart.

Melissa pushes open a door, and Isaac can feel his panic rise again as he remembers how small the rooms feel to him, but before he has a chance to follow Allison in, Melissa stops him in the hall, and he's all too aware of how cold his hand feels after hers is gone.

"The doctors are unsure whether he'll wake up." Melissa tells him, her voice low as she watches Allison pull a chair up beside her father and slip her fingers in his, holding onto his hand.

"And you're telling me this because…?" Isaac isn't sure what to do with this information, and there's a part of him that knows Allison knows this also. "I can't do anything to fix this. I'm just—" _Useless. _He wants to say, but instead leaves the sentence hanging in the air.

"She listens to you." Melissa looks at him now, and he presses his lips together in disbelief. Allison does a lot of things, but listening to him, he's sure, isn't one of them. "Allison trusts you, and I'm sure she probably knows that there's a chance he won't wake up."

"What are the odds?" Isaac's watching Allison now, as Melissa shifts beside him uneasily. He can't bear to see Allison hurt anymore, and he almost wishes it were him lying there in the hospital bed instead of Chris Argent. He's sure Allison would hurt less than she did now. But here he was, standing in the hallway, and there she was, sitting beside a father that might never return. So he asks again, his voice a little louder this time, "What are the odds that he'll wake up?"

"Not good." Melissa says as he looks at her, and suddenly he's 10 again and the nurse is putting another cast on his arm and he can see the pity in her eyes as she asks him what color he wants it to be. His eyes shift back to Allison as he hears the echo of his voice from long ago. _I want it to be green, like the trees in the forest._

* * *

Allison doesn't flinch anymore when Isaac sets his hand on her shoulder, a coffee for her in the other. It's been a week and nothing has changed. It took Isaac three days to tear her away from her father's side to go to school and he drops her off at the hospital until visiting hours are over. Then he takes her to the too empty apartment where he sits across from her at the kitchen table and makes sure she eats. Occasionally he'll stay longer until he's sure she's fallen asleep, and then he slips outside her window and sits in the parking lot all night, making sure she's protected all night.

"We'd better get going." He says softly, and she nods. It's been odd, because instead of Allison supplying all the words and filling the silences, it's Isaac. "Visiting hours are over soon." He stands outside the door where he waits for Allison to say goodbye to her father and promise to be back tomorrow. She meets him in the hall, and he follows her to the car, where she hands her keys to him, and he drives them to the apartment.

Allison unlocks the door, and she wants to scream and cry. It's too empty and too quiet. A daily reminder of her father in the hospital bed, and of how the image of him lying in the bed is imprinted into her mind so much, she can close her eyes and see it. Most nights she doesn't sleep.

Isaac shuts the door behind her, as she continues the routine they've set up and drops her keys on the counter and finds food to warm up for them to eat. They eat in silence, each one unsure of what to say. Finally Isaac finds some words.

"Lydia misses you." His voice sounds too loud in all the silence.

"She sees me everyday."

"You know what I mean." He says, and she does. She goes to all her classes and does all her homework, but it's like she's on autopilot. She's there, but she's so far away. Some days Isaac worries she'll wander too far and she'll never return.

"I'm sure she's fine. She has Aiden." And like that, Isaac feels Allison slipping through his fingers and he mentally scrambles for something to pull her back to him.

"Allison." He watches her worriedly, hoping she hasn't disappeared inside of her mind. "Show me what to do." She looks at him blankly, and he wants to shove the table aside and shake her until she's come back and herself again, but instead he continues, "show me what I have to do to keep you here. You're disappearing again."

She sets her fork down, and he runs his hands through his hair. He's lost her again. She's disappeared and he can't follow her. He doesn't know which is worse: when the darkness took her away, or the fears of her father.

After they're finished eating, he takes care of the dishes and he stands in the doorway of her room, watching her get into bed. He stays for a few minutes longer and as he turns to leave, he hears her speak.

"Isaac." He turns and looks back into the room to see her sitting up in bed and clutching the sheets in her hands. "Please don't go."

He's hesitant to leave, but afraid to move closer to her. The routine has changed, and he's unsure of the unknown. He takes a step into her room. She's come back, but for how long?

"Allison." He breathes.

"I know you'll just stay in the parking lot all night." She says. "Just stay here with me tonight? Please."

He counts the steps until he's at the edge of her bed. 10 steps. "I'll grab some blankets from somewhere—"

"Just come here." She says, and reaches for his hand. He doesn't stop her, afraid of doing something wrong, and watching her leave again.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with sleeping on the floor." He says, the words stumbling out of his mouth.

"I feel safer when you're nearby." She whispers, and the faint light from a nightlight Isaac had found after she woke up screaming shines over the room. She pulls the covers back so he can be next to her, and he feels awkward as he tries to not touch her. It's difficult since her bed is just big enough to fit the both of them.

When they're settled in her bed, Allison's eyes travel over Isaac's face slowly as if she's committing every detail to memory. Her voice is soft as she whispers, "I don't know what to do anymore. What if he never gets better? The darkness is getting worse, Scott and Stiles feel it too."

He brushes a thumb over her cheek, and she realizes she's softly crying. "I'll be here." He says honestly. "Your father will get better, and I'll be your nightlight to protect you from the darkness."

She's sobbing now, and he pulls her closer to him. She recalls him doing the same in the bank vault after her father had sacrificed himself, and she's crying harder. Isaac's fingers run through her hair soothingly, and she buries her head in his chest.

"Show me what to do," Allison says once she's calmed down. "Show me how to be Allison again. I don't know how."

"Okay." He promises her. "I'll help you in any way I can."

It seems that it's all she needs to hear and minutes later Allison's asleep, and Isaac presses his lips to her forehead, sealing the promise that he meant what he said about being her nightlight and guiding her back to herself again.

He falls asleep a few minutes later.


	3. We just are

**A few things:**

**1.) I do not own Teen Wolf**

**2.) Since school is picking up, I won't post chapters every day like I hoped, but I will post once a week, don't worry the chapters will be longer!**

**3.) Since this was started before tonight's episode, it might change to keep in line with the story of the show.**

**4.) Enjoy, and enjoy tonight's episode!**

* * *

She isn't sure what time it is when she wakes, and she doesn't care as she slowly pulls herself out of sleep. But she can feel someone's legs tangled in hers, and the weight of an arm on her side. Allison opens her eyes slowly to see Isaac sleeping peacefully beside her and each time he exhales she can feel the ghost of it on her face. It takes her a minute to recall the events from last night, and how she asked him to stay with her.

_I'll be your nightlight._ His voice echoes in her ears and she blinks the sleep out of her eyes, watching him after she's fully awakened.

The light that's streaming across the room makes her think they've slept the morning away. She relaxes beside Isaac again, unaccustomed to someone being beside her in the morning. When she was still with Scott she would fall asleep in his arms and awake alone. But now she watches Isaac, the way he looks so innocent and peaceful, almost as if the horrors from his father couldn't follow him into his dreams. Allison's eyes wandered over his face studying each detail: the long eyelashes, the curly hair, the light skin, the curve of his lips and the slope of his nose. She had to force herself to remain still so she wouldn't reach out and run her fingers along his cheekbones and down the side of his face, too afraid to wake him.

But the dream shattered when Allison's phone started ringing from where she left it on her desk. She flinched at the first second, when Isaac bolted up in the bed at the noise. "What the hell?" his voice was sleepy, but she saw as a second later he was fully awake and looking at her, panic in his eyes.

She slid out of the bed, sucking in a breath as her toes hit the cold hardwood floor and she dashed across the room to retrieve her phone, returning to the bed quickly and answering it with a, "Hello?"

"Where in the hell are you, Allison Argent? Do you know you have missed not only first and second, but also third period?" Lydia's voice comes through the phone. "Are you going to sleep the day away?"

"No." Allison manages to squeeze in between Lydia's angry words. "I slept through my alarm."

"Slept through your alarm, right. Don't think I haven't noticed that Isaac hasn't shown up to school today either." Lydia continues, and Allison feels her cheeks warm as she blushes, picking at the blanket on the bed as if it's the most important thing to do, but she knows Isaac can hear each word Lydia says.

"He didn't wake me up this morning." Allison says, and she feels smaller each second Lydia is talking. "He said I needed the sleep."

"I don't care." Lydia snaps. "I want you to get dressed, eat something and get your ass into this fucking school, because I'll be damned if you miss anything. In fact hand the phone to Isaac, because I know he's there."

Allison glances at Isaac, and she tells he's been pretending not to hear, but she hands him the phone and moves away to the closet to find something to wear. Isaac sighs as he holds the phone to his ear. "Yes."

"You'd better get her to school soon, Isaac Lahey. She doesn't need you screwing things up for her, especially now." Lydia tells him, but he brushes the words off, as he watches Allison grab some clothes and leave the room to change. "She doesn't need your supernatural werewolf shit—"

"Lydia, I know you're worried about her. But she's better this morning. She's here." Isaac's voice is low, afraid of Allison overhearing him. "She's not on autopilot like she has been."

Lydia's silent for a moment and then he hears, "What did you do?"

"I stayed with her." Is all he can tell her, because honestly it's a puzzle to him still how this morning she seems here and more alive than she has been. And he'd stay with her every night for mornings like this. Mornings when she's more herself than she's ever been.

So that night when she asks him to stay,

He does.

It becomes another ritual. Whoever wakes first makes coffee, gets a shower, and then gets dressed. Then wakes the other. They take turns driving to and from school. They help each other, well, Allison helps Isaac with his homework and in turn he cooks every other night. The apartment changes a little. Parts of Isaac begin to move in and Allison doesn't mind one bit. It goes on like this for weeks.

Lydia comes by from time to time and takes Allison to the hospital where she stays with her until visiting hours are over and she drops Allison off at the apartment, with a smile. Occasionally Scott will stop by with Stiles tagging along and they all talk of how the darkness has changed them, and every time they leave she can tell Scott's accepting of how things work for her and Isaac and she's accepting of how things are for Kira and Scott, knowing how things seem complicated, but they're moving on and growing up.

One morning Isaac wakes before she does, and he smiles slightly at the way she looks when she sleeps. How her lips are parted, the way her face is pressed into her pillow, the way her fingers twitch in her sleep as they're laced with his. He manages to tear himself away, but just as he's pulling his hand out of hers she awakens and gives him a sleepy smile. "Morning."

He can't help but laugh at her messy hair, and the imprints of the pillow on her cheek as she sits up in bed yawning. "Good morning." He says in agreement. "I'll make some coffee if you want to get a shower first."

"No." She mumbles and slides back into the bed. "It's too early to be up."

"It's Saturday." Isaac tells her, as he watches her wiggle back under the covers. "You can sleep in all day, if you want. No one's stopping you."

"Mmm, Lydia might." Allison says, already slipping back into sleep. "She's supposed to pick me up around 10."

Isaac grabs his phone off the floor beside the bed. "It's almost 10 now. You'd better get up, Allison." She mumbles, "_fuck_" and he grins when he hears it. "Come on, I'll make coffee." Isaac makes an attempt to get out of the bed again, but she grabs his hand.

"Stay with me." He groans as he wants to stay, but knows she needs to get up. She smiles at him when she hears him do so. "Please?"

"Isn't it funny how those four words got me into trouble?" He tells her, as he tries not to grin. "Lydia's going to kill you."

"At least I'll go happy." Allison mumbles. "Please, just stay 5 more minutes?"

Lydia finds them ten minutes later. "What are you both doing?"

Isaac bolts up at Lydia's voice in the room. "Wha—"

"It's 10 in the morning! Allison, you promised you'd be ready! What were you two doing all night?" Lydia holds up a hand. "Never mind. I don't want to know what you guys get into. Just get up, Allison."

Allison yawns as she sits up, and Lydia's already over in her closet, digging out clothes and throwing them at her. "Lydia?"

"Yes! You're late, and that means we're going to be late." Lydia spins around and Isaac runs a hand through his hair, he manages to make it around Lydia without her hitting him lightly for making them late.

"Sorry, sorry. I just…" Allison trails off as she changes into the clothes Lydia tossed at her.

"Jesus, it's like you both are married." Lydia sits at the foot of the bed. "Have you even had sex yet?"

Allison turns her head down as her cheeks warm, the blush spreading across her face. "No. We haven't even…"

"You haven't kissed him?" Lydia stares at Allison. "You both need to sort things out, sweetie."

"Things have just been complicated because of my dad." Allison knows her excuse is feeble, but she has nothing else.

Lydia only shakes her head. "You'll just need to sort it out for yourselves."

Allison sighs in response.

* * *

The hospital room is the same as it's been since day one: too white, too clean, and too not home. Allison cups her coffee in her hands and watches her father, most days she felt as though she would sit here and all of a sudden, he'd wake up and things would return to normal, but others she would sit here and wonder if it'd be like this forever.

She sat the coffee cup on the table beside her father and kneeled beside the bed, taking her father's hand in hers. "Daddy." She whispered, realizing she hadn't called him that in a long time. "Daddy? I hope you can hear me. I miss you every day." She bites her lip to keep from crying, and glances at the door, wondering when Lydia would return. "Isaac takes care of me sometimes, but I still miss you. Things at the apartment aren't the same without you. I need you."

Allison stares at her father in hopes of a change. Did his eyelids flutter, or was it just her imaging it? Did his fingers twitch, or was it her? She felt her heart drop, and she let go of his hand, and kissed her father's forehead gently. "I'll be back tomorrow, Dad. Please come back." She slipped her jacket on and left the room, finding Lydia in the hallway.

"Ready?" Lydia asks softly. Allison nods, and Lydia throws an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go get lunch. Text Isaac, we can even pick him up something and eat at your house. Or we could pick him up."

Allison gives Lydia a small suspicious look. "Why? You never do nice things like that…"

"I need a double date excuse so I don't have a reason to be with Aiden alone. I'm trying to find people better for me." She said with a sigh. "Please?"

Allison gives Lydia a small grin, to which the redheaded girl stares to her friend. "Alright." Allison says slowly, "But I'm going to make you ask Isaac yourself."

Lydia pauses, then "Fine. He had better like Chinese take-out because that's what I'm getting you."

* * *

"So Lydia has something interesting to ask you, Isaac." Allison says, unable to hide a grin. The three of them sit around the kitchen table, eating Chinese take-out with forks. Isaac raises an eyebrow and looks in Lydia's direction.

"Oh?"

Lydia drops her fork into the carton of noodles. "Yes. _Allison_ was wondering if you'd be so kind to join Aiden and I along with her on a double date. I'd hate to see my best friend an awkward third wheel."

Allison shoots Lydia a dirty look when she's sure Isaac isn't paying attention to her. "Yes, that's exactly it." She says, shoving another forkful of noodles in her mouth.

"Uh-huh." Isaac's skeptical, and with the way the girls seem to be shooting daggers at each other, he knows there's more than they're letting on. "I'm not stupid, you know. I know there's more and besides, why would you think Aiden and I would want to be in the same area together? Let alone on a double date?"

Allison pushes her noodles away, and speaks. "Lydia doesn't want to be alone with him."

"He's a bad guy, and I don't want to be mixed up with the bad guys." Lydia says softly. "Please? Allison trusts you, and I obviously trust her."

"You want me to be your werewolf bodyguard against your evil boyfriend?" Isaac says, summing up what they're saying.

"Basically yes." Allison says.

"I'll think about it." He says.

* * *

Later that night, when Allison is sure Isaac's asleep he rolls over to face her whispering, "Did you really want to go on that double date?"

Allison's brown eyes watch the outline of him. The nightlight has been gone since the second night he stayed with her. "I don't know. I want to protect Lydia, and she doesn't want to be alone with him. Do you?"

He doesn't answer.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What are we? I mean, we're not dating, but we're not… we just are." She says.

"What's wrong with just being us?" He asks.

"I need to know, I want to know, I mean we live together." Allison laughs nervously.

Allison understood that this was just more than friends. It had been an unspoken 'You're mine and I'm yours.' But she wanted more, she wanted it said, needed it said.

But he was silent, she was afraid for a moment that he wouldn't answer, but was taken by surprise when he kissed her, her breath caught in her throat before she reminded herself to breathe, and before she knew it she was kissing him back.

It seemed like hours later, she was lying in bed, her fingers tracing her lips and the memory of his lips on hers the last thing she remembered before the sleep pulled her down into it's depths.


	4. She Could

**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

The phone call woke them both up the next morning, bolting up in bed; Allison sucks in a breath, then realizes it's her phone ringing minutes later as she gets up to cross the room.

"Hello?" Allison asks, her voice too loud in the quiet darkness of her room, and then a lamp is shining as Isaac turns to watch her.

"Is this Allison Argent?" Whoever's on the other side of the phone sounds official, and she's nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Yes, this is."

"Ms. Argent, I'm Linda White from the Beacon Hills Hospital."

"Is my dad okay?" Allison interrupts her before the woman can finish what she was about to say.

"Your father is perfectly fine. In fact he's woken up." Linda continues talking, but after that Allison stops listening. She feels her phone slip from her fingers and then she's on the ground and she can't tell if this is a dream or if it's real and then she hears the soft hum of Isaac's voice as he catches her phone and he's beside her. She hugs him tightly, holding on as if her life depended on it.

He sets the phone on the floor as he holds her in his arms, and she whispers to him, tears in her eyes. "Please tell me this is real. Please Isaac."

He cups her face in his hands, and nods. "It's real. One of the nurses was doing rounds and he had woken up. They said we could come in later today and see him."

Allison's brown eyes met Isaac's blue eyes, and she was so grateful for him, for everything he had done. "Thank you, Isaac…for everything, for coming when I called, for keeping me around when I was checking out. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"You would've done the same for me." He tells her, because he could bet his life on it. In terms of friendship, they've come a long way, and he's learned so much over the last few weeks. But he remembers his father's voice one night after he had been locked in the freezer. _Who will ever want to love you? You're a disgrace!_

He almost wishes his father were alive so he could tell him:

_She could._

He helps Allison stand and he pulls on her arm, gently directing her back to the bed. "Come on, Allison. Let's go back to sleep, when you wake up again, we'll go see him." She nods and follows him, leaving her phone behind on the floor.

When they're tangled up in each other, he smiles softly, "I'm actually the one that owes you. You showed me what it means to be normal, whatever that means. You showed me what it means to be a family, which is something I haven't seen in a long time. I can see how much you love your dad. Anyone's lucky to have you."

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere." Allison whispers as she turns in the bed so she can face him.

"Anyone's lucky to have you, but I think my luck has run out." He tells her, and she hears the honesty in his voice, and the corners of her mouth turn down.

"I think you're wrong." She tells him as she nudges closer to him. "Without you, I would've fallen apart. You could've left me alone because I tried to kill you, but you didn't. I'm lucky to have you, Isaac."

He falls asleep with a smile on his lips, and Allison in his arms.

* * *

The next morning they're both wide-awake, though they only slept a few hours each. Allison's nervous habit is in full force, and the only thing keeping her calm is Isaac's hand on hers as he pulls into the hospital parking lot. After he parks the car he wants to say something, anything, but he's afraid of how things will change now. He wants her to tell him that nothing will change, a simple lie that would calm him, but he says nothing.

She squeezes her hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Isaac." She says softly, to get his attention. Allison knows they're both nervous, but before he has a chance to say anything, she leans closer to him and brushes her lips over his lightly, then kisses him. Her lips were soft and took him by surprise, but he returned the small kiss with a gentler one, afraid of hurting her. She smiled at him, and with their foreheads resting against one another's, she whispered, "Nothing will change."

He smiled at her for the words, then kisses her forehead. "We should go." Their fingers laced together as they entered the hospital front doors. Minutes seemed like hours to Allison as she walked down the hallway, each step taking her closer to her father, the only thing keeping her from running down the hall and flinging herself into her father's arms was the warmth of Isaac's hand on hers.

"What if he's sleeping?" Allison can't help but ask. "What if we wake him up? What if he's worse than before? What if he doesn't remember me? Or anything?"

"Allison, it's going to be fine." Isaac tells her. It feels like the millionth time, but he doesn't mind. He'd tell her a million more.

She stops in front of the door, and stares in the room. Isaac stops just behind her, and he feels like he's intruding. Allison breathes, "Dad!" And runs into the room like she's a child again.

"Hey," Chris tells her, and Isaac decides to take this chance to slip away, but before he can, Chris motions for him to come in as well. Hesitating for a second, Isaac enters.

"I don't mean to intrude, Mr. Argent." He begins.

"You're completely fine, Isaac. I wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of my little girl while I was…gone."

"She took care of herself mostly, sir." Isaac says nervously. "You two have a lot of catching up to do, and I'll get something for breakfast."

Allison smiles at him and he matches her smile, and for the first time in a long time, Isaac thinks that he finally has a chance at happiness.

* * *

He hears Allison's voice long before he reaches the room, it made him smile hearing her tell Chris mostly everything that had happened. Isaac noticed she had edited out some parts, but for the most part it was true. He stopped outside the door when he heard Chris ask her, "Be honest Allison. Are you and Isaac… together?"

He could picture her face, the way her brow eyes would narrow slightly and she'd chew on her bottom lip, and then how she'd hold her head high in pride, and look her father straight in the eyes. "I'd like to think so. I mean, he hasn't asked." Isaac can hear the raw honesty in Allison's voice as he listens. "And before you say it again, he's not just another werewolf, Dad. He's Isaac, and he's helped me out since you were gone. I was lucky to have his support."

"He could've turned you away. You did try to kill him."

"But he didn't. He stayed with me the whole time, and made sure I was alright. I mean he's getting us breakfast Dad!" Allison's voice is firm and he's proud of her.

He clears his throat loudly and acts like he hadn't heard everything, but Allison's words keep repeating in his head. _He's not just another werewolf… he's Isaac._ "I've got coffee and doughnuts." Isaac says as he holds up a bag and the tray of cups.

"Good, I'm starving." Allison says, as she takes the bag of doughnuts from him and opens it, handing one to her dad then taking one herself. "Do you know when they'll release you, Dad?"

"Sometime next week, they want to make sure everything's fine, and I'm able to move around." Chris tells her. "Don't worry about me, make sure you keep up on all of your classes."

"Dad. When they say next week, they don't mean tomorrow." Allison tells him, a warning in her tone.

He waves a hand. "Like I said, don't worry about me."

* * *

They skip school that day. Allison insists on going, but Isaac reminds her that she probably wouldn't pay attention, and that he doesn't want to get stuck in detention with her again. At his attempt of a joke, she laughs, but the smile doesn't stay on her face for long when her phone rings. "It's Lydia."

"Answer it, then." She does. Lydia wants to know if they're in for the double date later tonight. Allison gives Isaac a questioning look as he grins at her. "Tell her, that I said," he pretends to think for a moment. "Yes."

She passes the words on to Lydia, and he hears Lydia squeal with excitement through the phone.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Allison tells him after she hangs up.

"I know, but you deserve it." Isaac says. "After everything that's happened we both deserve to be teenagers."

"I feel like we've completely passed the option of being teenagers." Allison says leaning her head on the window. "There's no class you can take on what to do if you have to sacrifice yourself for your parents or what to do in the event you're being hunted by ninjas."

A smile pulls at his mouth. "I think we're managing it just fine."

* * *

Later that night Allison paces in her room, as Lydia sits on the bed watching her. "So?"

"Isaac kissed me. Well, I kissed him also, but…" Allison chews nervously on her nails. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Accept it? You are going on a double date tonight." Lydia picks at her nails. "I hope you're not wearing _that_."

Allison glances down at herself. "What's wrong with my sweater?"

"The fact that it doesn't go with your jeans." Lydia slides off the bed and crosses the room. "Wear a dress, and leggings. These boots would look cute with it." She tells the shifty brunette as she pulls things out of her closet.

"Where are we even going?" Allison asks as she holds up the clothing choices. "Not bowling, right?"

"Right. Jackson tainted the happy memories of bowling." Lydia says as she spins around and faces Allison. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We have to go meet up with Aiden soon, and you have to make sure Isaac doesn't murder him."

"I have to babysit Isaac on our double date?" Allison raises an eyebrow at Lydia, disbelieving the words her redheaded friend said.

"Actually the goal is for you both to be so distracted he won't notice Aiden's there." Lydia smirks, as Allison laughs nervously.

"Was this a plan just to get us together?"

"I think it's about time you both went on a date that didn't involve pizza after homework or saving someone's life. Go out and be a teenager for one night in your life." Lydia tells her as she shoves the clothing choices she made for Allison at her. "Who knows, maybe you'll find out if he's good in bed!"

Lydia's laugher echoed in Allison's ears as she changed. She wondered if the blush would ever leave her cheeks.

* * *

Isaac didn't mind one bit that he could feel the warmth of Allison's skin as her leg was pressed up against his. The backseat wasn't very big, but then again he was tall. Allison smiled nervously at him and his hand slipped through hers, their fingers locking together. "Where are we going?" This was the second time he had asked, only for Lydia to turn around in the passenger seat to smile at him and answer, "Somewhere."

He leaned his head back against the headrest, and Allison grinned at him. He didn't mind being with the girls, but Aiden was another story. He didn't trust him, didn't like him, and frankly he hoped he would just take his brother and leave. But he kept his mouth shut, because he wasn't here to start a fight with Aiden. He was here for Allison, like he always would be. Allison leaned her head on his shoulder, and yawned. Wherever they were going it was a little further away. The car ride seemed long, but he didn't mind.

"If I open the door, we could tuck and roll." Allison whispers to him, and he laughs.

"Is this really that bad of a date so far?" He whispers back. He hadn't meant for the word date to slip out, but it had.

"So this _is_ a date!" Allison bites her lip, smiling.

"If you want it to be one." He says.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it." Allison looks at him, awaiting the words.

"Fine." He teases, as he brings their joined hands to his lips, and kisses the back of her hand softly. "I, Isaac Lahey, am on a date with you, Allison Argent. Happy?"

She smiles, and he swears he sees her glowing with happiness. "More than I've been in a long time."

Lydia glances back at them, in the midst of their conversation. They didn't seem to notice, and she didn't want to interrupt. Seeing her best friend happy, made the whole night worth it.

* * *

They ended up at a small dinner somewhere in a town outside of Beacon Hills. Lydia had told Allison later it was because it was new, and neither of them had been there before so they could make fresh memories there. The booth was rather small, but no one seemed to mind. Allison tried to cover her nerves by bouncing her leg up and down, but as soon as Isaac lightly set his hand on it, she calmed down and set her hand over his, giving him a quick smile.

Allison had to admit it was awkward, and not Lydia's best plan. It was awkward and silent, because no one spoke much. She figured it was because of the tension between Aiden and Isaac, but she didn't want to bring it up. It didn't matter much anyway, because Lydia and Aiden had left halfway through the dinner, leaving Isaac poking at his food with his fork and Allison nervously glancing at him every once in awhile, hoping he didn't notice.

"So this is pretty…" Allison had said it mostly to herself.

"Awkward." Isaac says, and tries to hide his grin. "I'm going to guess you'll say like me next."

She laughs, and soon he's laughing too. He likes her laugh, because it's the most real and honest thing. He can't remember the last time she's laughed like that since the rave.

"Okay, so maybe I was going to." She admits when their laughter has died down enough for her to talk. "You remembered." She feels oddly touched that he remembers.

"How could I forget? You did admit that you were," Isaac pauses with a smirk pulling at his lips. "Frustrated."

Allison faces him and gasps at his words, laughing again. "Out of everything I've said to you, you bring that up." She shakes her head and pushes her plate away from her. "Are you saying you'd be willing to help with that?"

"Is it a problem for you?" Isaac grins as a blush creeps across her cheeks. "So it is."

"Shut up!" Allison covers his mouth with her hand, biting her lip to keep the nervous smile off her face. "Just, shut up Isaac."

Before he can say something, the sound of someone clearing their throat startles them both, and they realize that Lydia has returned and she's watching them with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Allison realizes that from the way Isaac's back is pressed up against the wall and how she's so close she's nearly sitting in his lap, her hand drops and her face seems to get warmer as her blush returns to her face and the sound of Isaac's voice laughing seems to follow her as Lydia steals the keys from Aiden's pocket as the boys pay for the food and they escape the dinner.

"Where did you disappear to?" Allison asks Lydia as they walk to the car, and from the way Lydia smirks as she unlocks the car door Allison shakes her head. "I totally shouldn't have asked."

Lydia laughs at her reaction. "I could almost bet money that's where you and Mr. Tall and Handsome were going in that dinner booth if I hadn't interrupted. Are you going to get a hot bowl of Isaac in your bed as soon as you're home?"

"No!" Allison answers too quickly and realizes her mistake as she gets into the car behind the passenger seat. "You're probably going to get another round with Aiden though."

"There's no probably, about that." Lydia says as she leans over to start the car then pulls down the visor, revealing the mirror as she double checks her reflection and applies her lip-gloss.

Allison rolls her eyes and looks put the window as she sees the boys leave. "I mean it's not like I don't want to. I just…"

"Things are complicated with your dad." Lydia shoots her earlier excuse back at her.

"Things are just complicated with us." Allison corrects her, as she watches Isaac as they near the car.

"So uncomplicated them." Lydia tells her.

"If I could, we wouldn't have this conversation." Allison tells her as the doors open and Aiden leans across the seats kissing Lydia. Isaac makes a face as Allison and she laughs.

Lydia rolls her eyes and pushes the visor back into its place as Aiden pulls the car out of the parking lot and they head home.

* * *

Isaac shakes her awake gently and Allison blinks slowly as she wakes. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep, and from the look on Aiden's face, Isaac just decides to carry her in. He has to push her aside to unbuckle his seatbelt and then hers. He slides his arms around her and gently pulls her close to him, holding her bridal style and she laughs softly at the way he holds her so gently as if he could break her. Lydia tells Isaac she'll call Allison later and with that they drive off as soon as he nudges the door closed with his foot. She yawns as her head rests against his chest, and she can hear his every heartbeat moving through her. She slips back into sleep again.


	5. It was(n't) just a dream

**Thank you for all of the reviews and support. Even reading it, makes me happy. I'm glad that it seems to be good, because for the longest time I was sure I wasn't writing it very well, but when I get reviews telling me I'm doing great it makes me smile. So thank you. **

**As always, I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

Isaac has slight trouble unlocking the apartment door and opening it, but he manages. Shutting the door gently behind them, he moves through the rooms, making sure to be careful and not to wake her. He sets her down carefully on the bed and grabs his pajamas and leaves the room to change, when he returns he gently shakes her awake again.

"Wha-?" She mumbles as she sits up. "What's going on?"

"You're home, silly. Are you going to sleep in those, or are you going to change?" His voice is soft, and she runs her hands through her hair, then nods.

"Yeah, okay." Allison nods and kicks off her shoes as she digs around in her closet for something to wear. "I'll be back." She mumbles as she finds her way to the bathroom to take a shower. When she returns to the room, she finds him asleep and she smiles softly as she tosses her clothes in with the rest of their dirty clothes and climbs into the bed with him. Settling in, she kisses his cheek softly, and pulls one of his arms over her as she snuggles in close to him.

The next morning they wake late.

_"Isaac." This is the fifth time Allison's said his name, but he still sleeps. With a small smile she pokes his cheek. "Isaac!" But he still sleeps, so she thinks. Ever since she was a child and had watched Sleeping Beauty, she wondered if kissing someone while they slept actually could wake them. She decided to test it, even though it should be her that should be kissed awake, she huffs softly at her own annoyance._

_Closing the small centimeters between them she watched him sleep for a second before pressing her lips firmly to his. When he started to move, she scooted back and smiled at him. "Did you just try to kiss me awake?" he asks, his voice sleepy._

_"Yes." She laughs. "Did it work?"_

_"It's a good way to be woken up in the morning." He smiles as he rubs the sleep from his eyes._

_"Is it?" She laughs as he pulls her close to him once again. "Tomorrow you'll have to wake up early so I can see if it's true."_

_"Deal." He whispers and kisses her. As their lips connect, he pulls Allison over him and his hands run along her body, and she squeezes her legs around his waist, but then the warmth is gone from her lips and before she has a chance to speak, he rolls them over, his lips moving down her neck exploring the taste of her skin, as her feet wrap around him, pulling him closer and then—_

"Allison!" She bolts up in bed, the ghost of his lips moving across her skin fading the more she wakes. It takes her a minute to realize it's Lydia and not Isaac in the room.

"What time is it?" Allison asks, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Almost noon." Lydia tells her as she finishes painting the last fingernail. "Isaac didn't want to leave you alone, sooo… he called me."

"Where did he go?" Allison's moving now, but the dream still lingered in her mind.

"Something about a meeting with Scott, Derek, and the twins." Lydia held her hand out in front of her to examine her nails.

"Aren't we supposed to be there?" Allison is now hurrying around the room putting on a shirt and jeans.

"Why would we be there?"

"You're a banshee and I'm a werewolf hunter." She tells Lydia. "It makes sense for us to be. And if Stiles is there we should be too. Team Human and all."

Lydia's phone goes off. "It's over anyway."

"How do you know that?" Allison pauses to ask her.

"Stiles has been texting me updates. Basically the twins still want in the pack." Lydia tells her, and then looks up from where she sits at Allison. "Wow, something's got you all hot and bothered."

"It's nothing."

"Nothing as in no-thing? Or nothing as in," she mimics Allison's voice "Isaac!" Allison's cheeks burn, and Lydia smirks. "Did you guys—"

"No!"

"Sex dream then. I should've let you sleep longer." Allison rolls her eyes at the words then leaves the room to make coffee, Lydia following. "So?"

"So, what?"

"Was it good?" Lydia raises an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"It was a dream, Lydia."

"So it was!"

"You never tell me anything about you and Aiden." Allison changes the subject.

"It's hot. Lots of touching, and normally we've got hickeys in places that would make my mother die of embarrassment." Lydia says with a small smirk. "Sex dreams can't compare to the real thing. _Especially_ when he's kissing along my—"

"Okay, I got it!" Allison says loudly as she makes her coffee. "Let's agree to not share information other than 'Yeah we totally had sex last night' or 'No, we did not.' Is all I need to know."

Lydia's laughing as Allison carries her coffee back to the bedroom. "Okay, killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy." Allison says before taking a drink of the coffee and coughing when it burns her mouth. "'I just think that there are some things people should keep to themselves."

Lydia's phone rings again, and she checks it as she answers. "Girls share everything Allison. It's part of being a girl."

"Everything?"

Lydia's laughing again, and Allison shoots her a confused look. "Clearly sweetie, you haven't had many girl friends."

"Or many friends. I told you I moved around a lot." Allison's blowing on her coffee, hoping it'll cool it off.

"We'll work on that, but for now you might want to fix your clothes. I'm taking you out for lunch before we go to see your dad." Lydia says with a smirk. "And wearing Isaac's shirt in public isn't helping you, but I bet if you did that tonight, you might get some goods."

Allison shakes her head and pulls it off, digging around for another shirt. "God, sometimes you're more observant than you should be."

* * *

Isaac returns to an empty apartment and a note on the door from Allison that her and Lydia had left for lunch and to see her father. He smiles because of the way his name looks neat and the rest of the note is messy, like she had taken the time to write his name, but hurried for the rest of it.

He walks through the house and finds his backpack, trying to remember what homework he had from yesterday, but he shrugs it off as he remembers it's Saturday. He tosses his phone on the bed and runs his hand through his hair, trying to decide how to pass the time. It was nearly winter now, the weather getting cooler every night and cross-country was over so he had nothing to do after school. He remembered the conversation from earlier with Derek about how tomorrow night was the full moon, and he knew he had to prepare for it. He couldn't put Allison in danger, and he knew she would want him to stay.

It was ironic he thought. Their first full moon since the first night she had asked him to stay.

But he couldn't control the change very well yet, and he didn't want to hurt her. He needed a back up plan, because he knew she would offer to help him, and he couldn't let her talk him into staying. Because he knew if she asked, he would cave and stay.

Maybe if Isaac were lucky, she'd forget.

But knowing his own luck, she'd remember.

He felt around on the bed for his phone and dialed the number slowly, giving himself time to back out. He didn't and held the phone up to his ear.

"I need your help."

* * *

"You'll be careful." It wasn't a question, but Allison was confused.

"With?"

"The full moon tomorrow night." Chris Argent was better already, after giving the girls the news that he'd be able to leave as soon as he finished his physical therapy. Which he was hoping the end of the week, but he didn't tell them that.

"The full—Oh." Allison sat back in her chair. "I forgot."

"You'll be careful, right? I know Isaac is staying at the apartment with you." Chris leans closer to Allison, staring at her.

"I promise. I can protect myself, dad."

"Lydia, make sure to have her stay at your house tomorrow." Chris ignored Allison's words and she grit her teeth in annoyance.

"_Dad_." Allison said. "I'll be fine."

"And I know more about werewolves than you. Isaac may seem like a nice boy, but never forget about the beast the lurks under the surface." His voice was hard. "Scott and Isaac are different boys, and Scott is able to keep himself under a form of control. How long has Isaac been a werewolf?"

"Are you telling me to stay away from him indefinitely?"

He pressed his lips together and this time when he spoke, his voice was softer. "I'm telling you that they're not just teenage boys. They will never be normal, Allison. You can't forget."

Allison closed her eyes, as flashes from being locked in the closet with Isaac filled her mind. How could she forget?

* * *

Allison pushed the door open and called out a, "Hello?" only to find an empty apartment to greet her. A note on the counter told her that he was out with Scott and he'd be back later tonight. She felt an odd pang in her chest at the scrawled words. She hadn't seen him all day, and she oddly missed him. She wanted to laugh.

She missed Isaac. Something she thought that she wouldn't ever feel.

She set her bag on the counter, taking her phone out and checking for messages. Three were from Lydia, reminding her to go to her house right after school tomorrow. One was from Scott, reminding her of the full moon tomorrow.

She crashed onto her bed, feeling exhausted. It was only five in the evening, but she wanted nothing more to sleep, but she had homework. She laughed out loud as she sat up and pulled her backpack close to her, getting out her work.

Homework seemed hilarious compared to everything else going on. Her dad in the hospital, the darkness around Stiles, Scott, and her, the full moon tomorrow, the other supernatural shit that happened to be going on. And she was still expected to do homework and graduate.

She found a pencil and set to work, she might as well work while she had the free time.

* * *

The next thing Allison knows, she's being shaken awake. Bolting up, she looks around the room. "What?"

"God, Allison. It's just me." She looks up and see's Isaac.

"What time is it?" She rubs her hands over her face. "I must've fallen asleep."

He smiled, but his teeth look wrong. Too pointed and his eyes seem to glow yellow, drowning out the green. She backs up quickly as he steps closer to her, and her back hits the headboard, with a dull thud.

"Isaac." Allison can't bring her voice above a whisper. "Isaac, stop."

He doesn't answer, and he's on the bed, moving towards her slowly, and she's trapped. "Don't worry, Allison. It won't hurt."

"Won't..?" She can't breathe. He's too close, and he's wolf-ed out. His eyes bright yellow and she's frozen in fear. "Please."

"I told you. It won't hurt." Then he's hovering over her; for a moment and she feels silent tears begin to fall from her eyes. She feels a sharp pain in her shoulder and then she can only scream as she feels warm blood spread over her shoulder, and down her chest.

* * *

Isaac's was walking into the apartment, a pizza box in his hands when he hears it. Allison screaming. Setting the box on the table quickly he's shoving the door to her room open and she's just standing in the middle of her room, a knife in her hand. Her eyes look vacant as if she's not there anymore and Isaac stops in his tracks. He's got to wake her up, but he can't get close because the knife in her hand doesn't seem like the kind you'd get out of the kitchen.

"Allison!" He shouts as he inches closer, wondering if she'd attack him, or stay still. But since she doesn't seem to realize he's there, he keeps moving closer. "Allison. Can you hear me? Allison?"

She doesn't move, and he feels the world slipping out of his grip. Isaac wonders which was worse, when the darkness took her, or when she took herself away. He's standing in front of her now, and he's wondering if he can touch her without anything bad happening.

"Allison." He says it with everything he can, and time seems to freeze for a moment. A game of waiting, who'd move first, would she snap back into reality?

Then she gasps and the knife falls out of her hand, hitting the floor with a thud as Isaac catches her in his arms, hugging her tightly and inhaling her scent.

"Isaac." She breathes and he counts himself lucky, that he could bring her back.

"I'm here. I'm here." He tells her as she wraps her arms around his waist tightly, burying her face in his chest.

She's crying and mumbling, "Please, _don't_."

Isaac's afraid of the day when he can't bring her back and she's lost in the darkness. He prays that day will never come.


	6. I want normal

**I've been typing this up in Microsoft Word and updating, so I had no idea the breaks I put in didn't work, so I returned to the chapters and fixed them so the breaks had it make more sense. I apologize! **

**Reminder: I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

They eat pizza in silence. Allison's still too shaken up by what happened to eat much, but she tries anyway and manages to eat half a slice, which Isaac counts as a victory. She's grateful he doesn't push her into saying anything, and she knows she doesn't need to say anything about what happened, but she does.

"It was terrible." She finally brings herself to look at him. "I thought I had fallen asleep, and y-you had woken me up. But it was wrong, _you_ seemed wrong. And then you started to change and you-you—"

She's crying again, and Isaac pushes himself out of his chair at the table and he's kneeling down in front of her, brushing her tears away. "I would never hurt you, Allison. Never."

"It seemed so real. You killed me." Allison's whispering, and she can still feel the way his teeth bit into her shoulder. "I was dying."

Isaac's at a loss for what to do, he doesn't know if he should touch her or leave her be. "Show me what to do, Allison." He whispers, looking into her eyes. "Show me how to fix this."

"I don't know." Is all she says.

* * *

He sleeps on the floor that night, afraid to take up her personal space. Afraid to hurt her more than he has. The floor is cold, but he doesn't complain. It's a small price to pay for her safety.

The nightlight is on again, but neither of them says anything about it.

"My dad wants me to stay at Lydia's tomorrow." Allison's voice seems so far away tonight, compared to when they shared the bed.

"Good. I don't want you being alone tomorrow." Isaac says. "I'm going to be locked in Derek's basement anyway."

The silence fills the room again, and he can hear Allison sigh. "Please come up here." He's silent. "Please." He does, but he stays as far as he can in the close space. "You're not going to do anything to me that this fucking darkness can't do itself."

He doesn't know what to say to that, because it's true. "I want you to know that this is real. You and I, right here… this is real."

"I know." She tells him. "I just want one more normal night."

He smiles. "You seem mad."

"I'm not m—"

"You're frustrated." He finishes for her, and inches closer to her, running his fingers along the side of her face, as she laughs.

"I'm frustrated. At everything." Her laughter dies out and she closes her eyes. "I wish that we were normal. I wish that our biggest problem was homework or a stupid test. Or where we should go on dates. Not this supernatural bullshit."

"Dates?" Isaac wants to make the conversation light, even though he wishes the same. "As in you think you're getting more than one?"

She smiles, and looks at him again. "Are you saying you'd want more than one?"

"I want more than one." He tells her. "If I could, I'd make sure no one else is able to get a date with you."

Allison laughs, and Isaac finds himself smiling. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?" Isaac's grinning, glad to take her mind off of the dark. "That we have…something?"

"Something?" Allison's eyebrows rise in disbelief. "Only something?"

His finger lace in between hers and he laughs softly. "I can guarantee you, that we have the best something in the world."

"Only something though?"

"I don't want to push you into something that you don't want." Isaac's serious now. "You and Scott just broke up. I don't want to press you into whatever this is, if you don't want it." _Want me_. He wants to add, but he doesn't.

"I want you. I want this." Allison tells him and he pulls her closer to him. She settles next to him perfectly, resting her head on his chest, and he's playing with her hair almost as if he needs to touch her to make sure she's okay.

"I know." He says, and she can hear every beat of his heart, each breath he takes. A moment passes then he speaks again. "I remember the day you first moved here."

"Really?" She looks up at him, and his eyes are closed as he remembers.

"I remember you walking into school, and you were so nervous. I could tell because of the smile you had plastered on your face." He was smiling softly and Allison watched him tell the story. "I sat in the back of the class, to afraid to say anything to you. Too nervous to even think about saying hello."

"But you did." She says with a small smile of her own.

"Not in the way I wanted. Everything was so twisted. Black, white, and grey. People choosing sides." His smile is gone. "And then you tried to kill me, and I thought, 'this is it. The girl you actually like is going to kill you.'"

"I'm really sorry about it."

A smile pulls at his mouth and he laughs softly. "I can tell."

She presses a kiss to his cheek. "Continue with your story."

"I remember when I first actually saw you, though." Isaac's voice is quiet. "Scott asked me to watch you. I didn't want to, of course. I knew you hated me, but I watched you anyway. You told me that day, that you knew how to take care of yourself."

"I do."

"I know." He tells her. "Then I had to…" He takes a breath, and tries again. "I had to hold you under. This time _I_ was the one killing you. I remember waiting with Lydia as we held on. I thought for the first time about what I would do if you never came back up, and I was scared."

Allison feels him trembling beside her and squeezes his hand. "I'm here with you. I'm alive."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm fine. I'm better when I'm with you." She tells him.

"You'll be without me tomorrow. And every full moon, until I can control it."

"You'll learn how to control it. I know you will." Allison nods, bringing their clasped hands to her mouth and kissing his hand.

He wants to laugh, because of all the faith she has in him. His demons would leave him eventually, but hers never would. "You have a lot of faith in someone who has no idea what they're doing."

"I have faith in you and me." Allison sits up and turns to face him, her hands holding his face gently. "Think of yourself as my anchor. You keep me here, and safe. When you feel like you're losing it, count down from five." She slides her fingers out of his, but his hand remains in-between hers. She kisses his thumb. "Five." His pointer finger. "Four." His middle finger. "Three." His ring finger. "Two." He expects his pinky, but she surprises him with a light kiss on the mouth and whispers. "One."

Isaac can't think of anything to say to that, so he leans forward and presses his lips to hers again, then softly then mumbles, "I'm so thankful for you."

* * *

The next morning is quiet and they don't say much. Isaac can tell Allison's frustrated about tonight's events. He makes sure she has everything and before they leave he stops her at the door and presses a kiss to her forehead and she holds onto the hem of his shirt, holding him close to her. She wants this moment to last forever and she wraps her arms around him, and they stand in the doorway for a moment.

Then Isaac says. "We'll be late if we don't leave now."

"Fuck them." Allison says, and he pushes her back gently.

"You know people are counting on us to be there." Isaac tells her.

"I know." She says, closing the door behind them and locking it before following him to the car.

* * *

The day passes slowly and Allison looks at the clock every minute she can, at the end of the day she nearly runs into Scott.

"Oh, sorry." They both say at different times, and both nervously smile.

"How are you?" Scott asks.

"Better. Last night I had a…" Allison doesn't know what to call it.

"Isaac told me." Scott nods. "I had one too."

They don't talk for a moment after that, and Allison can see Lydia waiting down the hall behind Scott. "Promise me you'll be careful tonight?" Allison asks. "Pass it on to the others."

"I will." He smiles, and Allison nods. "You and Lydia be careful too."

"We will." Allison passes by him and meets up with Lydia.

"That seemed really awkward." Lydia says, her eyes still on Scott.

"It's just…"

"Yeah, let's just go." Lydia smiles at her and they walk down the hall to their lockers, gathering their things.

Allison shuts her locker, and watches down the hall as she sees Isaac following Stiles and Scott out. It's almost as if he can sense her eyes on him, because he stops to look at her. She waves at him, and he smiles. Then he's gone.

She feels her heart drop in her stomach and realizes Lydia's been talking to her. "What?"

"God, you've been off in Isaac land, haven't you?" Lydia turns her and pushes her out the door of the school. "You can call him and have your moment later."

"What were you saying?" Allison asks again, opening the door and tossing her stuff into the backseat. Lydia gives her a look, and slams the car door, and slides into the driver seat. "What were you saying?"

"I'm locking the doors as soon as we're at my house. And the windows." Lydia says, as she starts the car. "I'm giving you until I turn the car off to call and talk to Isaac, then you're mine for the night."

Allison sighs. "Okay."

"Like you mean it. Or I'll take your phone." Lydia glances at her.

"I mean it."

"Then call him. I'm leaving this parking spot as soon as he picks up." Lydia's fingers tap on the wheel as she waits, watching Allison dial. Of course she'd have his number memorized. It wasn't a second later when she hears Allison say his name, and Lydia notices the way she said it. It was similar to the way she used to say Scott's name, but it seemed like Allison was glad to hear Isaac's voice. She put the car into reverse and backed out of the spot.

* * *

"Is it cheesy if I say I miss you?" Allison's half kidding, and Isaac can tell.

"No. How are you doing?" He asks, his voice low. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing Lydia and I can't handle." Allison sounds tired, he's worrying about her already, and it hasn't been an hour since he last saw her.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She tells him. "Promise to be careful, right? I'll see you as soon as I can, right?"

"I promise. I'll come get you myself, as soon as I'm…me again." He's looking out the window, watching the trees pass by without paying attention. "I'm almost to Derek's now."

He knows she hates saying goodbye. Knows that it seems too soon to say it, but he has to get chained up until he's in control of himself again.

"You're always you. Your wolf is a part of you, Isaac." Her voice is quiet, and he wonders briefly if Lydia can hear his side of the conversation.

"Don't miss me too much." Isaac can picture her smile through the phone, the way her lips would turn up and her eyes would shine.

"Isaac." This time his name sounds like a plead._ Don't say goodbye._ He wonders briefly if what they had was like what the prince and the princess had in the books his mother would read to him as a child. True Love. But in the books, they never had to worry about killing each other, or the complications.

But their story is different. Allison doesn't consider herself a princess, and Isaac knows he isn't worthy of the title prince. They're more of a Huntress and her Protector.

He wonders if it's too soon to tell her, but he doesn't spend the time worrying. From what they've seen from Stiles breakdown, they know their time is short to fix the darkness. So he tells her anyway, because fuck it, she needs to know and no one is certain of his or her safety on a full moon.

"I wanted to tell you this face to face, but fuck it." He says. "I love you Allison Argent."

He's only surprised when she tells him the same. Maybe instead of goodbye they would say, _I love you._

They hang up minutes later.

* * *

Allison is pacing around the room, and Lydia's flipping through a magazine like it's any other night. Allison wants to hate her for being calm and patient, but she soon grows tired.

"Is there something you want to say?" Lydia sounds bored and Allison sits on the bed beside her. "Like…oh I don't know. You told Isaac you love him."

"I do."

Lydia smirks. "I knew it. I could tell this morning."

"You could not." Allison stares at her disbelieving.

"You don't know. Banshee powers and all…Maybe I knew before you both did." Lydia turns the page with a shrug.

"Do you think it's too soon?" Allison lies back, and stares at the blank ceiling. "I love him Lydia. He's my anchor, my way of dealing with all this supernatural bullshit."

"He loves you too."

"I feel like our time is running out. First Stiles goes crazy…Who's next? Me? Scott? Maybe I'm the next to get possessed by whatever comes into town. Maybe the darkness makes me go insane or kills me, or—"

"Stop!" Lydia's sitting up straight, staring at Allison in fear. "We're going to fix Stiles, we're going to help him, and get him set straight. Then we're going to help you and Scott. I'm not letting my best friend die."

"What if this is worse than death?"

"It doesn't matter. We are going to fix it."

Allison can only manage a grim smile, but the fear claws at her insides, making her skin feel cold. She closes her eyes, to push the feelings away, but she could feel the darkness holding onto her thoughts and manifesting inside her, pushing all the light out. She bolts up and looks around. The room was empty, and there was a strange blue light around the room.

"Lydia?" Allison called, getting off the bed and leaving the room. "Lydia! Where are you?" Walking down the hall slowly, she shivered. When did it get so cold? "Lydia? Mrs. Martin? Hello?" Where the hell did—

"None of this is real." She whispered to herself in horror. _I've got to wake up; I've got to get back somehow._ She thought of what brought her back and it seemed it was always before she hurt someone, or Isaac called her back.

But he wasn't there to call her back this time, and she prayed Lydia knew well enough to do it herself.

* * *

Isaac well enough now to not backtalk Derek when he locked him in the basement this time, instead he was silent and asked minimal questions.

"How long am I here for again?"

"All night." Derek said as he locked him in. "I'll be upstairs, so if anything goes wrong…"

"I'll be fine. I just want to be sure everyone is safe." Isaac pulled on the chains attached to his ankles. "When will you let me out?"

"Dawn."

"Okay then." Isaac nodded.

"There." Derek stood, his eyes calculating as he looked Isaac over. "You'll be fine. Just relax and think of your anchor. I'll see you when it's over."

Isaac just nodded again as Derek turned away and walked up the stairs. He sighed as he sat against the wall, head in his hands. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

"Allison?" Lydia shook her leg, frowning. It'd been a minute and Allison wasn't asleep. Was she? Allison's eyes fluttered, then opened and Lydia nearly fell off the bed in surprise. "Allison, are you okay?" She seemed vacant, and Lydia felt a chill run down her spine as she scrambled to stand, backing away from her best friend as she pulled her phone out. "Allison, where are we on the Brittany Spears scale? Are you getting ready to shave your head?"

Still nothing. Lydia felt glad at least this time she didn't have a weapon, she was just sitting on her– She hoped too soon. Allison stood and left the room, with Lydia following her quickly. She was glad at least that her parents weren't home.

"Allison! You have to stop." Lydia decided talking to her wouldn't do any good, the last time Allison went zombie she almost killed Lydia with an arrow if Isaac wasn't there.

But the house was locked up, and the girls were alone. Lydia knew that a drop in sanity in less than two days wasn't good, and she thought back to what Allison said earlier: _Our time is running out._ Lydia scrolled through her contacts; everyone she could call was fucked up, or couldn't help with the full moon tonight. They were on their own.

Lydia looked up in time to see Allison swing a blade, and she ducked just in time to miss it, and a whimper escapes her as she realizes how close she was to death. The knife is stuck in the wall, and Allison pulls it out, nearing Lydia to swing again. But the thing that scared Lydia more than her friend trying to kill her was the fact Allison's brown eyes were black and an odd smile was on her face.

Allison swung the knife again.

Lydia screamed.


	7. Romeo and Juliet with more problems

**I've been asked if either Allison or Isaac were to die in the show, would I continue to write this, and the answer is yes! I'm hoping that neither of them is going to die, but anything could happen knowing how crazy this season has been so far! **

**This is a short one, I know. But I'm trying to get another one up! Thanks for taking the time to read and review! J**

**I don't own Teen Wolf!**

* * *

Isaac covered his ears, upon hearing the scream. After taking a second to realize it was Lydia he stood and as he tried to move to the stairs, he remembered the chains that kept him in the basement. He pulled at the chains with a low growl. The girls were in trouble, and he needed to get to them. To her.

He didn't know the time, but from the way his wolf was moving beneath his skin, he could tell the change was barely minutes away. He had to save them. He pulled at the chains again, feeling the change begin as everything spiked in the familiar way it did when the full moon came and he let his wolf run free. But this time it was different. Allison was in trouble and she needed him. _Your wolf is part of you._ He could hear her words in his mind, and the solemnity of her voice when she told him.

_Count down from five_. She had told him this morning.

**Five.** Brown hair, eyes the color of chocolate. Fair skin. He pictured her as he pulled at the chains again, his vision changing as gold replaced brilliant green.

**Four.** Her smile, her laugh, her dimples, and the way she smelled. Her fingers laced through his as she made him feel as he belonged next to her.

**Three.** The chain was breaking slowly as his nails grew longer and sharper as his teeth did. He could picture the way she looked when she was sleeping, angry, happy, or sad. The way her smile seemed to be just for him.

**Two.** The chains broke, and Isaac rushed up the stairs to find a locked door. Of course Derek would be prepared, but not in case he needed out. Every minute it felt like he was going to be too late. His fist hit the door again and again as he growled Derek's name.

**One.** Her voice.

_Be careful._

_ I have faith in you and me._

_Think of yourself as my anchor._

_I love you._

The door gave and he was out of the basement. He yelled for Derek once and then he was gone, running through the night towards where Lydia's scream came from, Allison's words replaying in his mind as he ran. _Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Iloveyou. Ilovey—_

* * *

Lydia knew it was stupid as soon as she did it, but she launched herself at Allison, managing to knock the knife away and wrestling her to the floor. Lydia's voice was raw from the scream, and she hadn't meant to do it, but if it got them help, it was well worth it.

"Allison, please!" Lydia's voice was hoarse, and the words were faint. She doubted Allison could hear her if she wasn't gone. She managed to roll away from Allison and tried crawling away from her only for Allison's cold hands to wrap around her legs and pull her back. Lydia was crying now, and begging for Allison to come back when the window in the hall crashed in and someone rolled into the hall.

Lydia watched as the glass rained down around them and the figure stood up and tackled Allison knocking her down. Lydia sat up, and watched as they struggled then Allison slipped and pulled the person down the stairs with her, tumbling and fighting as they went. Brushing the glass off herself, she stood and ran down the stairs.

"Allison." Lydia stopped as she recognized the voice. It was Isaac. Isaac Lahey was in her house on a full moon.

"S-she can't hear you." Lydia called. "She doesn't respond to voices."

"She hears me." Isaac said as Allison circled him. "How long has she been like this?"

"Ten minutes? Maybe more?" Lydia stared at them. "We can't hurt her."

"No," Isaac agreed, and then asked. "Are you okay?" Isaac's eyes were on Allison as he moved across the room quickly. Lydia didn't get a chance to answer, because he was already calling out to Allison again. She somehow got the knife in her hand and swung it at him, but he caught her hand and twisted it behind her back, mumbling into Allison's ear.

Lydia saw Allison's body slump and then heard the knife hit the floor. Then nothing. Isaac picked Allison's limp body up into his arms. "Is she okay?" Lydia trembled as she neared Isaac, her eyes on them both as Isaac's wolf features and receded, and he was just Isaac the boy again.

"I-I had to knock her out to protect you both." Isaac looked down at Allison cradled in his arms. "We need to get her to Deaton."

Lydia nodded, and grabbed her keys. "We're going to need to fix this mess before my parents come home from their vacation."

"We are going to fix this." Isaac said, as she glanced up at him. His face was impossible to read and Lydia pressed her lips together. She knew he was speaking about more than the house being a mess.

"I hope." Lydia mumbled as they hurried out into the night. After what she saw tonight, what if next time Isaac didn't hear her scream? What if Allison is stuck in the nightmare?

* * *

Allison blinked slowly and felt a throbbing in her head. "Lydia?" she mumbled, as she tried to sit up, but a hand stopped her.

"Don't sit up yet." The voice was soft and she nodded, her head hurt more when she tried to sit up.

"Lydia?" She tried again.

"She's fine." She recognized the voice the second time it spoke.

"Deaton?"

A pause, and then, "Yes. You were brought to me last night. Allison, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I was talking to Lydia, then the house was empty and everyone was gone. I wandered around the house, but I couldn't leave. T-then I saw Kate and she was- she was torturing my friends and I couldn't stop her. I couldn't help them."

Allison realizes her hands are shaking, and she balls her hands into fists to stop them.

"I see."

"What did I do? Where's Lydia?" Allison asks, and tries to sit up again. This time he lets her, and she looks around the room in the back of the vet's office. The last time she was here, she had sacrificed herself to save her father. She shivers at the memory.

"Lydia's fine, you didn't harm her. She's just outside waiting for you." Deaton's voice is soft, and she gently touches the spot on her head.

"How did I get here?"

"Isaac had to…restrain you, and he brought you here with Lydia." He crosses to room to the shelves and he's putting something together when the door opens, and Isaac hesitates before entering. "Allison, I'm going to give you something that should help you with your darkness. It's not going to cure it, but it will lessen the effects until we can figure out what to do next."

She nods, looking at Isaac as he crosses the room and stands next to her, running his fingers down her face, she leans closer to him, and he wraps both arms around her in a hug. "You're okay." He whispers, and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"For now." She says.

Deaton's beside them and he hands a bag to Isaac. "Make sure she gets this once a day. It should help, but if it doesn't come see me immediately."

He nods and she looks back and forth between them. She knows she didn't get the full story, but she isn't complaining. Isaac helps her stand, and she smiles at Deaton. "Thank you."

He nods, and they leave meeting Lydia in the parking lot. She hugs Allison and she doesn't let go for a few moments. "You scared the hell out of me Allison Argent."

"Me too." Allison tells her. "I just want to go home now." Isaac grins a little, and Allison gives him a confused look. "What?"

"Nothing," he says as he helps her into the car, sitting in the seat behind her. "Your father was released today is all, and now I'm thinking I'm going to need to move again."

"You can't!" Allison turns in her seat as Lydia pulls out of the parking lot. "I'm stuck with you, and if you leave, so do I."

"I'm not worth a terrible relationship with your father, Allison." Isaac tells her. "We can figure it out."

"You both are like Romeo and Juliet. Only with more problems." Lydia muses as she drives, glancing at them both for a second. Their gaping expressions make her laugh. "What?"

"I'd rather my relationship not be compared to a car crash of a family feud." Allison says.

"But it's romantic." Isaac tells her. "A forbidden love-story."

"Relationship?" Lydia's gaping at them now, and Allison grins.

"Relationship." Allison confirms.

"Well it's about damn time." Lydia grins. "I was worried you both might suffocate someone with all that built up sexual tension. My suggestion is to just go for it. Get rid of that tension."

Allison groans and hides her hands in her face, but she can't help but glance back at Isaac, and she blushes at his smirk.

"Oh?" He says. "Is that what Doctor Lydia orders?"

"Yes."

"Lydia!" Allison says sharply as she scoots down in her seat, but she's thankful that they're pulling into the parking lot. "We'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Oh I bet you'll have a good one." Lydia's laughing as Allison slams the car door and pulls Isaac into the building.

"I can _not_ believe her." Allison grumbles.

"I think it's hilarious." Isaac says as they walk into the building and head for the elevator. "'Killed by sexual tension.' What a way to die."

"Ignore her." Allison says as she presses the call button repeatedly. "I can not believe you both."

"Don't you want to get rid of the tension before we kill someone?" Isaac pulls on her hand as the elevator doors open. They're the only two in the elevator and he grins, pushing her against one of the walls as the doors slide shut.

He presses his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leans in kissing her before she can reply. His lips drift lightly across her skin to beneath her ear, as if they're following a trail. Her hands reach out and they're sliding up his back, pulling him closer to her, as she tilts her head up, feeling his lips move across her chest and up the other side of her neck.

"Isaac…" she mumbles, but the thought is lost as the elevator reaches their floor and the sudden ding shocks her, and she pushes him away. She feels like someone's poured cold water down her back, and she blinks, biting her lip.

He laughs and gently pushes her out of the elevator, his hand on the small of her back. Another look at her shocked face, his smile disappears. "I'm sorry," he says quickly. "I didn't mean to push you, I just-"

"It's fine." Allison gives him a small smile and pushes the hair out of her eyes. "You actually made me feel a lot better about what happened."

He smiles and unlocks the door, holding it open for her. "In you go, my lady."

She laughs, and as she walks into the apartment, she grins. "Dad!"

Nearly knocking him over she hugs him tightly. He finds his balance on the chair at the table again, and wraps his arms around her. "Hi." He says quietly, as Isaac slips away into her room to give them time to speak. He places the bag from Deaton on the table beside the bed.


	8. This wasn't supposed to happen to us

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

* * *

"We need to talk about Isaac."

Allison feels nervous at the words, and nods once. "He's not leaving."

Chris Argent sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Of course." A moment passes before he decides. "He stays." Allison's grinning now, and Chris is amused. "Don't look so happy, Allison. There will be rules."

"Rules?" The smile falters but it's still there.

"Rules. He had better be here for this. Isaac!" Chris calls and Isaac's leaning against the wall, like he's been there the whole time.

"Present." He says, "Continue."

"The bedroom door stays open. Isaac sleeps on the floor, and Allison, you're in the bed." Chris rubs his head and sighs. "I know that you both won't listen to what I say anyway. But I'm serious about the not sleep-sleeping together."

Allison feels a blush creep across her face from the dream and elevator. "Dad!" she says. "God, we wouldn't do that."

"Mr. Argent, we're completely safe." Isaac says from where he's standing.

"I walked in on you both once." He tells them, and Allison stands quickly, not needing a reminder.

"We'll be safe. I promise." She tells him. "I'm just really tired, and we need to go to bed for school." She hugs her father one last time. "Night dad."

The apartment is quiet, but Isaac can hear the hum of the television as Chris settles on the couch to watch the news. He pulls Allison closer to him, and nuzzles his face against her neck, her warm skin feeling wonderful against his cold hands. Even with Chris saying no, they're tangled in her bed like always.

She groans softly, and he feels her begin to stir as she mumbles, "What?"

"It may sound corny, but I missed you today." He mutters as he presses a soft kiss to her collarbone. "I was worried when I-I couldn't do anything. You were gone."

She's fully awake now, and she runs her fingers over his face lightly, tracing and remembering every feature. "I'm getting better. We've got the medicine from Deaton, and things will be better. We're solving this."

The corner of his mouth twitches in a sad smile, and she pulls his face closer to hers and kisses him softly.

* * *

Allison sits in the hall of the hospital. She can almost see into his room, and she's torn between staring and closing her eyes so she doesn't have to see. _Family only _is what they tell her when she asks to see him, and she thinks that shoving them against a wall and demanding to see him or screaming that she _is_ his only family won't work well.

So here she sits, outside in the hall as she watches him in the room. Doctors and nurses pass and she sees Melissa once in awhile, and all she can say is, "He's not getting worse." But leaves out how he isn't getting better, and Allison's so frustrated she wants to scream.

It seems like a lifetime ago when his arms were around her, and she could taste him as they kissed. She watches his chest rise and fall, and she can only think, _he shouldn't have saved me._ And every time she closes her eyes she hears him yell, "Allison!" and she's on the ground watching him struggle in the water and the darkness whispering, _It should have been you. It was meant for you._ But she opens her eyes and she's in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

A voice clears and she looks up. She's been sitting here for hours and no one has said a word, but Scott's there and she can't muster a smile because Isaac took her place and she can see it in Scott's eyes how he thinks she should be in the room instead and all she can whisper is, "I know."

But he takes her hand in his and presses a card into her hand as he pulls her in for a hug, and suddenly the world isn't crashing down anymore. They step into Isaac's hospital room, and she grabs Scott's hand again because she knows she can't do this. She can't see Isaac like this, but she has to. She has to remind herself that her mistakes cause casualties. Minutes later she's twisting the card in her fingers and she's biting down on her thumb nail and she wants to cry because up close Isaac looks so much worse.

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison expects her voice to be a whisper, but it's loud. Louder than the beeping of the heart monitor.

Scott tries not to show his uncertainty when he replies, "So did I." He gently holds Isaac's arm and Allison's voice nearly startles him.

"Is he in pain?"

All Scott can do is nod, as he tries to take the pain from him. Allison watches as Isaac moves slowly and the beeping quickens and she wants to scream, _stop!_ But all she can do is stare as her fear holds her in place.

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain." Scott manages to say as the pain he took from Isaac works its way through him, then it leaves.

"Could Stiles really do this?" She wants to be angry but she's so numb as she tears her eyes away from Isaac to look at Scott.

"Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever is inside him." Scott looks up at her now, and he can't figure out why Isaac isn't healing, but Allison looks so panicked already, he doesn't want to worry her more.

"Then how do we get whatever the hell's inside him, out of him?" Allison wants to be fierce. She wishes it were an easy solution. Fix Isaac, then fix Stiles. But things are so much more complicated than that; they both know it as they look down at Isaac in the hospital bed.

The beeping fills Allison's ears and she almost wishes Scott wouldn't have found a way to let her in, that she was sitting in the hall still, so she didn't have to see that _he wasn't healing._

"I'm working on it." Scott tells her and he takes Isaac's hand in his. He tries to take some of the pain, but he knows it won't help. All they can do it wait.

Allison wants to hate him.

But she can't.

* * *

She keeps the keycard, promising to drop it off to his mom later, but she knows she won't. She pulls a chair closer and she slides her fingers through Isaac's leaning on his bed. "I'm here. I'm here Isaac, please wake up."

Nothing but silence. She supposes that this is what she gets for bringing power back to the Nemeton. She wants to crawl into the bed with him, but since he isn't healing, she's afraid of making things worse.

Allison wipes the tears that have begun to fall away. "This wasn't supposed to happen to us. You should've fallen love someone better than me. I've done nothing but nearly kill you." Her voice sounds choppy, and tears are streaming down her face, but she leans her head on the bed and she's so exhausted she falls asleep.

Hours later she's woken up by a nurse doing rounds. "Miss." Allison bolts into a sitting position and stares at the nurse.

"Yes?" Allison's voice is a whisper.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his girlfriend." Allison's awake now.

"I'm sorry, but in the condition he's in its family only." The nurse looks apologetic, but Allison sighs softly.

"I'm his only family." Allison doesn't think mentioning The Pack as family will go over well with the young nurse.

"You're going to need to leave, I'm sorry."

"Please," Allison wants to cry again, but she doesn't have any more tears. "Please, I'm all he has left. I can't leave him, not knowing if he's going to be okay."

The nurse glances behind her to the door, as she opens Isaac's file. "He's not getting any worse, and he's on very strong painkillers. He's under a lot of pain."

"I know that." Allison does her best to not sound irritated. "Do you know when he'll wake up?

"Sweetie. When he was…electrocuted, his body went under a lot of pain. His brain shut down so it could cope with everything. As of right now we're trying to get rid of the pain. As soon as it's gone he could wake up anywhere from days to months." The nurse closes the file. "But you need to leave, or I'll have to call security."

Allison stands and kisses Isaac's forehead softly, with a nod to the nurse she leaves to go home. But she knows she won't be able to sleep. She can hardly remember how she could sleep without Isaac beside her.

* * *

"Wow you look like shit." Allison shuts her locker and she can't muster a snotty comeback. By the time she had fallen asleep, she had to get up for school and she spent ten minutes trying to cover up the dark spots under her eyes but was unsuccessful.

"Mmm." Allison presses her lips together as she turns to face Lydia and Aiden.

"Leave her alone." Lydia tells Aiden as she gently hits him. "She's having a hard time."

"Because of Isaac?" They both stare at Aiden. "What?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Isaac's—" Allison's throat closes on the words, so she tries again. "Isaac's in the hospital."

"But he—"

"Whatever is controlling Stiles fucked him up and he became a little cooked hotdog." Lydia tells him, and Allison flinches at the end. "Sorry." Lydia adds as she sees Allison flinch.

"He's not-He's not healing and they keep telling me he's not getting worse, but he isn't getting better." Allison's words come out in a rush and she blinks back tears as her eyes drop to the floor so she doesn't have to see the pitying looks of Aiden and Lydia.

"He'll wake up." Aiden says after a few minutes of silence and Allison looks up in shock. "He has to, I mean he loves you. And he's not going to leave you just because he got shocked."

"Thanks." Allison mumbles.

Lydia throws her arm around Allison's shoulders. "You're staying with me tonight." Aiden steals a kiss before heading off to class. Lydia watches him leave, and then she turns to face Allison. "We're cutting school and going to my house, where you will sleep and I'm calling your dad."

"But—"

"You're going to fall asleep anyway. You've taken the medication Deaton gave you, right?" Lydia watches her friend. She'd be damned if she let her go.

"I take it with my breakfast."

"Good. When you wake up, we're going to see a vet about a dog in pain."


	9. Soon? Soon

**Sorry for the slow update! I've had a terrible head cold for the entire week, and I know the last update wasn't very long, and I know there might spelling errors But this one should make up for it! Enjoy and I own nothing.**

* * *

"What do you mean you can't heal him?" Allison seems on the verge of tears again, and Lydia's getting angry with every second he tells them he can't.

"Do you remember when Scott couldn't heal? This is like that; the lightning has rendered him incapable of healing. The pain is too great, and he can't heal himself." Deaton's calmness of the whole situation makes Allison's stomach turn so much she thought she'd be sick.

"So," Lydia leaned across the table, and frowned. "How. Do. We. Take. The. Pain. Away?"

Deaton watched them for a minute as Allison close to tears and chewing on her thumbnail, and Lydia looking fierce. A small voice in the back of Lydia's mind tells her that he has no obligation to help him, but she'd be willing to go down swinging on him. Especially with how everyone is. Scott torn between saving Isaac and Stiles, and the nogitusne shoving Stiles away and they were running out of time to save him.

He sighs, and Allison whispers, "Please. Scott tried to heal him, but he couldn't. We need everyone we can get on this."

"I can't help you. And if I could, I have nothing to help you." Allison flinches at Deaton's words and she backs out of the room, only hearing _He's dead._

Lydia doesn't have time to look for her because as soon as Lydia turns around, Allison is gone.

* * *

A part of her is grateful that she runs as often as she does, but she faintly realizes it's difficult to run in the chilly autumn air when she's in heels. She pauses to take them off and scoops them up in her hands running again.

Her feet are black from the pavement and freezing by the time she gets to her building and she unlocks the door. Her father barely gets out "Hi." Before she's down the hall and the door closes behind him. She tosses her heels in the direction of her closet, and drops her coat and bag in the floor.

She falls on the bad and stares at the ceiling for so long her eyes lose focus and everything is a blur. Suddenly the door opens and closes and she sits up in bed frowning. "Isaac?" His back is facing to her, and she can't see his face. Allison crawls to the end of her bed, reaching her hand out carefully to him. "Isaac?" her voice is quieter this time, and she nearly falls forward when he looks up into the mirror, and his eyes meet hers in the reflection.

"Isaac?" She breathes his name like it's the only thing that could keep her alive. He turns to face her and his fingers slip through hers and Isaac is pulling her against him. She loses herself for a moment in the dark sea of his blue eyes.

"Allison." A small grin works its way onto her face as the way his lips say her name winds its way through her as if he's somehow gotten into her veins. And before she can complete another thought his lips are on hers and the world has melted away. Leaning her head back, as his fingers make their way through her hair and return to cupping her face.

"You have to save me." He mumbles in between kisses.

"Save you?" Allison pauses. "I don't understand."

"You have to save me." He pauses this time, and he stares into her eyes, and she tries her hardest to figure out what he means.

"I'll try." Allison mumbles, and he kisses her once more.

"Promise me."

"I promise, I'll save you." It's a mumble, but somehow it calms him.

She bolts up in her bed, and rubs her eyes warily, the clock says it's 11:30 at night, but after her dream she makes a quick decision to see Isaac. She has to, after what she had seen. Slipping on her shoes she sneaks out to the hospital.

* * *

_I dreamed about you tonight._ Allison thinks as she enters his room. He looks better than the first time she had seen him, and wonders if it was her imagination he was as bad as she had thought.

"Isaac?" Her voice is hesitant, and she reaches out to him, poking his hand. It feels warm, like it normally does. For a moment, she allows herself to imagine he's sleeping, and any second he'll wake up. But he doesn't answer her, doesn't move.

"You told me I had to save you, but I don't know how." Her voice sounds too high, and her voice feels too tight. "I mean, in my dream. I dreamed of you, like I always do when you aren't around."

Nothing. "Isaac, please. I need you." She can picture him sitting up in bed, and laughing while Scott jumps out behind her as if they're playing a trick, but she feels the barest of touches and sharply inhales as she realizes she isn't imagining it, he's slowly squeezed her hand.

"Isaac." It's a sigh, and she bends to press a kiss to the back of his hand, it's gentle, and she brushes the hair back from his forehead. "I need you. You can think what you want. That no one needs you, that everyone would be fine if you died. _But is isn't true._ If you die, you leave me. I need you, you're all I have besides my dad, and if you're gone, then I've got nothing." Her words rush out, and she feels like he can hear her, and if she keeps talking to him, begging him with everything he'll return.

Deaton's words flash through her mind. _But it's not just someone to hold you under; it needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone who has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether._

She was going to pull him back, like he had for her. She was going to save him.

"Please." Allison had barely noticed she was crying. "If you die, I'll be broken, shattered. I love you, Isaac. Please, please come back to me." She pulls up a chair and buries her head into the blankets next to him; squeezing his hand so tightly she was sure it would hurt them both.

Nothing changed, and the heart monitor remained the same, beeping steadily and his chest rose and fell the same it always did. Allison's small moment of hope faded and she didn't care if she got kicked out again. At least she had tried.

Minutes passed, then she shot up, and nearly fell out of the chair as Isaac sat up straight in bed, his eyes complete gold as a low growl filled the room. Startled, she took a hesitant step closer.

"Isaac?" it was a whisper, but his head spun as he looked at her. "Isaac?" Her voice was steadier this time and she took another step closer to him.

Slowly the gold left his eyes, and he reached out for her. "Allison." He breathed and she closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around him tightly in a hug.

"I was so afraid you were gone." She mumbles into his neck, and he wraps his arms around her tightly.

"I'm here." He says, and she wants to laugh. He almost died, and he's comforting her.

"You weren't getting any better. You didn't heal and I thought of what Deaton had said, when we had to—when you had—"

"The Nemiton. I remember." Isaac's never felt so real to her. "Hospitals suck."

"They do, yeah. But you have to stay here until you're cleared." Allison says with a small laugh.

Isaac pushes her back gently so he can take a better look at her, making sure she's alright. "Do I have to?"

"You know I'd like nothing more than for you to come home with me, but we can't cause problems." Allison sighs. "Not now."

"Soon then. I'll talk to Melissa." Isaac tells her, kissing her forehead. "I can't be here any longer."

"Soon." Allison agrees. "I'll see if I can find her, and then we'll decide." She manages to slip out of his grasp and wander to a nurses' station asking for Ms. McCall.

* * *

Isaac ends up going home in the end. They clear his medical charts, and after a last checkup, Melissa promises to fiddle around and fix the charts so it won't look suspicious. They make it into the apartment without disturbing Chris, but Isaac is certain he's awake and knows they're home, but he's grateful for the lack of interruption.

Despite healing, Isaac's still sore, and he has a small limp, something he knows will heal, but doesn't mind for now. He shuffles down the hallway and into Allison's room, only to see her already in the bed. He laughs at how she seems to swim in one of his old V-neck shirts. He stands near her bed, facing the mirror and watching her through it. She crawls to the end of the bed.

"Come to bed." She mumbles and he smiles.

"Don't you think I've been sleeping long enough?"

"I can't sleep without you here." Allison says. "Please."

He laughs, and turns to look at her. Her chocolate brown eyes and matching hair seem to shine in the dimness of the room. "There's that word again. Please."

"Yes. I need you to come to bed so I can sleep and go to school tomorrow, while you stay home and get better."

"I should be healed by morning." Isaac reminds her.

"You're better off not going. It's Friday anyway." Allison grins. "Besides, my dad is away this weekend, and I intend to make sure you stay safe."

"Stay safe?" Isaac quirks an eyebrow, and turns so he can face her better and mimics her. "I can take care of myself."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, and I want one weekend that doesn't involve feeling scared or someone dying." Allison's smile is gone now, and he hates that he understands her.

"A safe weekend." He grins, leaning against the dresser. "Maybe we'll take a vacation. Leave for the weekend."

"Why go somewhere, when we can make our own?" She smiles, and he laughs.

"I remember a time when you had told me that you would never kiss me, ever." Isaac laughs.

"Completely ignore that now." Allison says with a grin as she slips off the bed, and stands in front of him. "I want you to kiss me."

So he does.

Allison's hands find their way to his waist and she hooks her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him closer until his knees hit the edge of the bed and Allison scoots back quickly as he begins to crawl on the bed, pushing one knee in between her legs as his lips trail down her neck. With a small moan, she pushes his shirt up, sliding her fingers over the hot skin of his back. "This needs to leave." She mumbles as she pulls at his shirt again, pulling it up up up until he straightens and pulls it off. Allison's hand stops him from leaning back over her. A questioning look moves over his features, but is quickly replaced by lust.

She runs her hand down from where it lightly sat on his stomach, fingers playing with the waistband of his jeans. Then sliding her finger slowly and lightly up to his chest, before her hand reaches his chest Isaac catches her hand in his and pulls her up with him, so they're both on their knees in the middle of her bed. Catching her other hand he presses another kiss to her lips, his mouth sliding down her neck, then down down down again. The air seems to catch in her throat and she can't breathe, but Allison doesn't care. She'd rather die like this than to succumb to the darkness.

"Are you sure?" His voice is a mumble, but she hears it. He's giving her a chance to say no, to push him away.

"You almost died, and I… I want you. I want this. I want us." Allison's never felt so sure of something in her life.

Isaac's free hand pulls at her shirt, and she thanks whatever God is out there that she had put on one of his shirts, the dark material of the V-neck feels heavy on her, the hemline brushing against her thighs, but before she feels like she'll drown in the cotton shirt, his finger hooks in the center of the shirt and he's pulling it down.

With a quick smirk up at her, his voice is rough when he asks, "No bra?"

"You know I sleep in only this most nights." Her words are almost silent, and she can't do much more than inhale as much air as she can before it's gone again.

His eyes are so dark she can barely see the blue anymore and she sees a flash of gold and his smirk seems to last longer than before. "Maybe I'll have to take it back and let you sleep in nothing."

Before Allison can even form a reply his hot breath is replacing where the shirt was and his lips are on her skin and she moans louder this time, leaning back. "Maybe you'll have to take it off me." She mumbles and his head comes up, his eyes on hers.

She expects a smartass reply, but instead his hands leave their places, and sit on her shoulders. "Make me." Isaac says with a smirk. She bites her lip, and watches as his eyes seem to focus in on the action. Allison leans against him, her lips crashing against his, molding and reforming as if one is clay and the other is an artists' hands. She's almost afraid that the next morning she'll wake up with bruised lips from kissing him too hard, but right now she doesn't fucking care because each time he touches her, sends an electric current through her, and she needs every kiss, touch, and caress or she'll die without it.

She faintly hears a rip, and a part of her informs her that he _ripped the shirt to get it off her_ and she slides a hand behind his neck to pull him down overtop of her, and a part of her body is screaming about how cold it is in her room, because she's only wearing underwear. At her pulling he leans down, and his mouth travels to parts of her skin she had long forgotten what the feeling of someone's touch had felt like and his hands are everywhere, on her breasts, her stomach, her neck, her thighs, everywhere they move a trail of goosebumps follow.

They hardly sleep.

* * *

"Spill it." Allison barely hears Lydia's words until she repeats them.

"What?"

"You're glowing. So either two things happened. You had a ton of sleep, or you got it on with Isaac!" Lydia's grinning at her as she looks down the hall to where Isaac is opening his locker.

"You won't have to worry about being crushed by sexual tension anymore." Allison says with a smirk.

"You. Did!" Lydia's nearly screeching. "You have to spill. Details missy, after school. I'll take you to that French bakery you love so much."

"Fine!" Allison's grinning and she turns to face Lydia. Her redheaded friend covers her face.

"My eyes! You've blinded me!" Lydia grins and with a promise of _right_ after school, she turns and walks away, her curls bouncing behind her.

The end of school comes faster than Allison had hoped and she grins at Isaac as she passes him. They promised to meet each other at home at 6, and she feels a pang of nervousness as Scott slides an arm over his shoulder as they walk away, True to his word, Isaac was back to normal, as of nothing had ever happened.

Lydia dragged Allison the opposite way.

"So was it hot?" Lydia asks in between bites of a cupcake.

"Very." Allison says as she covers her mouth, preventing her sandwich from escaping. "I'll say he's very good at using his mouth."

"That's hot." Lydia smirks. "Plans this weekend?"

"We're hiding out at home." Allison says. "Avoiding the supernatural."

Lydia laughs. "Avoiding the supernatural with a werewolf."

"I just want one weekend where I'm just a girl, and he's just a guy. And our biggest problem is the fact my boyfriend and my ex-boyfriend are hanging out together."

"Sweetie, that's something I'm glad I'll never get to experience." Lydia grins. Allison can almost believe that for once, everything's okay. There is no darkness, no nogitsune, no werewolves.

But good moments never seem to last long before being shadowed by the bad, and Allison wonders when the next attack will strike.


	10. Escape

**I'm much better now, and as always I own nothing. This stems off Monday's episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

"There you are." It seems odd his back is to her. Allison rubs at her forehead and frowns. "What are you doing over there?"

"There's still a lot of weapons here." His voice is low and it seems wrong to her, and sends a shiver through her. "I thought your new code was all about protecting people."

"Most of them are non-lethal." She's confused now and sits up higher in the bed, pulling the blanket up with her to block the cold air from hitting her skin. The giant shirt doesn't help much with the chill in the air.

"Hmmm." He's lifting something, and it takes her a second to realize it's a Chinese ring dagger. "This looks pretty lethal to me. But maybe you should keep them. There's still a few of us out there who aren't quite so… non-lethal. Like the twins." He's twisting it in his hand and Allison feels fear creeping through her veins.

"I thought we were going to give them a second chance." The air seems to leave her lungs and she can't breathe. Isaac's wrong. He's completely wrong.

"They don't deserve it." He puts the dagger down, and Allison tries to remember where she had a close enough weapon to hurt him enough to get away.

"Things are different now. It doesn't have to be like that anymore." Allison's frantic now. But he begins to pack up the weapons.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that." He's leaving and she can't let him.

"Isaac wait." Pulling back the covers she finds she's handcuffed to the bed and she's not leaving anytime soon. Pulling at the chains he's gone from the room. "Isaac!"

It seems like hours have passed when he returns. Allison wakes when he opens the door, and the first thing she does is look at his eyes. They're such a dark blue they seem almost black.

She wants to cry.

"You're awake."

"Isaac, let me go." Pulling at the chains again, Allison's eyes water.

He pulls up a chair whistling under his breath. "I can't do that, because then you'll try to fix me."

"Fix you?" The chains fall from her grasp and she starts at him.

"Yes, Allison. Fix me. Did you think that I would be stupid enough to stay in one body? That I could be Stiles and no one would figure out a way to get rid of me?"

"You're not Isaac." Her face feels warm and her mind registers the fact that she's crying. "Where is he?"

"He thought he was so noble, saving you from being electrocuted. Like some hero." Isaac laughs. "And since he wasn't using his body, I decided to do him a favor and use it for him. You see, Scott and Lydia stole Stiles from me, and I needed somewhere new to go. Your little Isaac here was in so much pain, when I came to him, he just…stood aside and let me in."

"No." Allison's shaking her head and backing away from him, but the chain didn't let her get far. "No, he wouldn't do that."

"Yes." Isaac's still got his sick grin on his face. "If I would've known how easy it was for Isaac to let me in, I would've come to him first."

"How long?" Wiping her cheeks, Allison stares at him.

"What?"

"How long have you been in his body?"

Another grin. "Ever since you got us out of the hospital." Allison feels sick, and her entire world spins. "You should've heard the things he was saying to me—well, maybe not. You are a lady."

"Let me go, you sick asshole." She's pulling at the chains again and her ankle's raw from her struggle.

"I can't do that. If I let you go, then you tell Scott and they try to remove me from Isaac. I can't let that happen because this place has so much to offer me. But then again if you do tell Scott, Isaac will end up in the same position as Stiles. He'll slowly die."

"Please, just let us both go. You can leave Beacon Hills." Pleading won't do her much, but she's got to try.

Isaac smiles as he sits beside her and for a minute it's like the Nogitsune isn't there with them. Then she feels a sharp pain and the world goes dark as she falls into his arms unconscious.

Pulling her hair behind her ear, he whispers. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

The sunlight is what wakes her up. Rubbing her head as she sits up slowly, she sees Isaac lying beside her. Watching him cautiously she pokes him and nearly falls out of the bed as he blinks awake, his eyes meeting hers.

"Isaac." She breathes. His eyes are his normal blue. "You're okay."

He smiles and Allison feels her heart leap. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were possessed by the Nogitsune. He trapped us both and you-he had chained me to the bed." She speaks quickly.

"Allison, I think your imagination has run away with you." Isaac sits up in the bed, and pulls her close to him, kissing her fore head gently. "Everything is fine."

"It must've been a nightmare." She says slowly. "I dreamed the whole thing…"

"Exactly. You should get ready." Isaac tells her.

"Ready?"

"For school?" Isaac is looking at her curiously. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. It was just so real." She smiles at him. "I love you, Isaac."

"I love you." He tells her as he turns away and grabs clothes to leave the room. "I'm going to take a shower. You can join me if you want."

"What about my dad?" Allison feels a prickle of fear, at how wrong things seem. "Isn't he here?"

"Your dad is away on business this week, remember? You told me he was."

She frowns at him. "My dad isn't away. Where is he? You're not Isaac."

Isaac frowns, and his eyes darken. "Allison, Allison. Allison. Couldn't you have gone along with it? Things would be easier for you." The sunshine fades from the room, and the happiness is gone.

"I want to talk to Isaac. I need to know if he's okay."

"For being a hunter, you're completely stupid. I told you. Isaac's trapped in here." He taps his forehead. "And he isn't coming back. I'm Isaac now."

"I'm going to find a way to bring him back, and then I'm going to kill you." Allison hisses.

"Maybe I should've taken refuge in you. Strong willed, a hunter's body. How fun would it be to cause chaos as you? Two werewolf lovers…" Isaac's fingers trace an invisible line along her jaw. "I could get away with lots of things."

"Fuck you." Allison spits out.

"Have you forgotten? You already have." The smirk is back and Allison hits him square in the jaw. He spits out blood, and turns back to her. "Maybe you need a refresher. I might even let you have some time with Isaac."

"I don't want you. I want out."

"That's not an option, silly girl. But if you keep testing me, you might find out what it's like to have your control slip through your fingers as I take over your body and make you watch as I kill everyone you love." Isaac hisses. "Starting with your precious Isaac. Imagine the look on his face as the only one he trusts shatters his heart."

The Nogitsune laughs as it leaves the room.

* * *

"Allison." It's a whisper, but it's loud enough to wake her.

"Don't touch me." Sitting up quickly and scanning the dim room Allison glares at the boy she loves. "I don't know who you are."

"It's me. Isaac." She stares at his eyes, trying to decide if this is a trick. The Nogitsune has pulled this trick before. Claiming to be Isaac, and knocking her unconscious where she wakes up in the bed again, her hair damp from a shower, or he leads her to the kitchen where he feeds her. It's been a week since the Nogitsune has possessed Isaac and somehow he's managed to convince the others they've defeated him, and Allison's sick to cover for her absence.

"You can't be." She tells him. She's found it easier to accept the fact Isaac has died than to believe the lies from the Trickster spirit. "Isaac's dead."

"God, Allison." He climbs onto the bed and he wants to hate himself. He's finally gotten a hold on the Nogitsune long enough to be himself again and it's ruined Allison. "It's me, honestly."

"I don't believe you." She looks away and scoots as far as she can away from him and repeats, "Isaac's dead."

"I can prove it," He reaches a hand out to brush through her hair. "Allison, look at me. I don't have much time before he's back."

"Don't touch me." Her shoulders are shaking, and he doesn't need to see her face to know she's crying.

"Do you remember the first night you asked me to stay?" His voice is soft and she turns enough to look at him over her shoulder. "I promised you I would be your nightlight, and I'm keeping that promise."

He gets off the bed, and Allison closes her eyes counting the seconds. 30 seconds have passed before he presses a key into her hand and his lips touch her forehead briefly.

"I love you." She opens her eyes and tilts her head up to look at him, her bottom lip wobbling as she tries to keep the tears in.

"I love you too." His hand closes around hers. "Hide this until I'm-he's- we're gone. Escape and get help."

"I don't want him to hurt you, and he said you'll die if—"

"Allison." Isaac's hands cup her face and she's holding the key so tightly in her hands it's biting into her palms. "My life will be worthless if I kill you, or you're hurt. You have to escape, and don't come back without help. I'll be fine."

"Isaac—"

"I have to go, he's coming back." His words sound strangled, and the room is empty again. Allison decides tomorrow she'll escape.

* * *

The sunshine streaming through her window isn't what wakes her; it's the apartment door slamming. Sitting up in bed quickly, she pauses listening to the silence settling in around the house before ripping into her pillow for the key.

Her hands shake as she unlocks the handcuffs, and she falls off the bed. Allison's aware that she only has a few minutes or an hour before he returns, and Isaac's words run through her mind. _Escape and get help._ She made a promise to him, and she's going to save him.

Grabbing a bag, she shoves her clothes into it, and knocks over the bedside table for her emergency weapons. A few knives and daggers won't do much, but it's better than nothing. Zipping up her bag, she holds a knife in her hand so tightly she's afraid it will break.

Her mind is frantic as she tries to figure out what to do next. Her minutes of freedom are slipping away and she needs to hurry. Taking a chance, she calls out, "Dad?" But there's no sound in the minutes that follow.

She leaves the apartment with the door wide open behind her.

* * *

"Scott." The payphone is cold to stand in, but she can't chance that the Nogitsune will be there with him.

"Allison? Where are you?" Scott sounds worried. "Isaac said you went crazy and knocked him out."

"He isn't Isaac!" She looks around in case he could turn up any second. "It's the Nogitsune. He's in Isaac, not Stiles. He somehow got into Isaac after you guys saved Stiles. He locked me up, and I don't know where my dad is."

"Allison. I think you need to see Deaton. You're not okay." She can hear him gathering his things. "What the hell is a Nogitsune anyway?"

"No." It's a whisper, but he still hears it. "Don't you remember? It's the trickster fox spirit, that we've been trying to get rid of."

"Where are you? I'll come get you, and then we'll get you help. Isaac's worried about you."

"Don't. You're lying. There is a Nogitsune and he has you confused. You're trying to trick me." Allison feels cold, and she knows he's winning. The Nogitsune has won.

"Allison, you hurt Isaac pretty badly. He's in the hospital." Scott sounds really worried now.

"Can't he heal? You could heal him." Allison's frantic now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're an alpha!"

"Allison, you're scaring me."

"You're a werewolf, Scott." Allison's voice is high, and she's slumped against the payphone.

"There is no such thing as werewolves, Allison."

She hangs up the phone after that. She doesn't need anything to realize this is another stupid darkness trick. The Nogitsune has taken Isaac, and in turn he's taken her anchor, and now they're both out. Allison could kill someone and never know.

"Wake up!" She mutters to herself, but she knows it's useless. How long did she go without the medication Deaton had given her? The Nogitsune was expecting this to happen. _You might find out what it's like to have your control slip through your fingers as I take over your body._ She shudders out of fear.

Allison can't rely on Isaac to help her out of this, but she hopes no one else finds her. She wants to laugh. Did she even leave her room? Is she still chained up on the bed? She could be anywhere.

* * *

Isaac can't think straight anymore, and his thoughts are muddled. He knows that it's the work of the Nogitsune, but he can't break free. He's stuck in his mind with it. It seems like years have passed since he was free and gave Allison the key for her freedom.

He hopes she escaped.

Isaac can hear laughter as he turns around, and sees the wrapped body of the Nogitsune.

"She's a little fighter, isn't she? I can see why you like her so much."

"Leave her alone."

"I can't. I think I'm going to like being her. After I use you to make sure Stiles is dead, I'll take her and make her watch as she kills you. She'll let me in after she realizes she's stuck in her darkness. I'll offer her a way out and she'll take it."

"People are working on killing you." Isaac doesn't know if it's true or not, but he has to try.

"You should've seen her face when she thought you had come back to her after being in the hospital. She tastes like vanilla." The Nogitsune laughs.

"You bastard." Isaac hisses. "I will make you pay."

"You can't do anything. You can't control me, you couldn't even stand up to your father until after your little bite."

"Shut up."

"He said you were so useless, and it's true. I'm here in your mind throwing a little party." The Nogitsune circles Isaac and then stops. "What if I give you her, hm?" He makes a motion and Allison steps up beside him. "She can be all yours. Here with you."

"Fuck off." Isaac hisses and presses his hands against his face.

"Don't you love me, Isaac?" It's Allison's voice but it isn't her. It's a trick.

"No." Isaac looks up at them both. "I love the real Allison."

"I could be her."

"You can't." He tells them both. "I will never love a copy."

"Spend your days alone in here then." The Nogitsune hisses.

Then Isaac's alone again, but he's going to keep fighting.


	11. AllisonNot Allison

**I own nothing. I apologize for the long wait, I was going to work on this on my free time, but being unlucky, I've gotten sick again. I'm sorry if bits don't make sense, as being sick makes me miss things. Enjoy!**

* * *

It starts as a whisper in the back of her mind.

_Let me in._

Allison ignores it for all she's worth.

_Let me in._

She holds on to the mental picture she has of Isaac. His brown eyes, his curly hair, his cheekbones, and the way his hand fits in hers.

_Let. Me. In._

She closes her eyes, nails digging into her arms as she holds herself in the darkness of her room, her ankle sore from the chain. The voice is slowly getting louder and she holds onto the way Isaac's lips turned up into a smile, the way she felt sleeping beside him when she woke up too early and she'd watch him for minutes to make sure he was still there. The way he looked at her.

_LET ME IN._

The way Isaac's lips formed the words _I love you_, and the way her name fit inside his mouth like it always belonged there. The way he'd brush her hair out of her eyes, how his hands travelled her body.

_LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN. LET ME IN._

Allison gets lost in the screaming, her face wet with tears. She's running out of ways to hold her here and instead of a whimper, she's gone like a bang.

* * *

Isaac doesn't remember when he wakes up, but he's certain he's the only one in his head now, and as soon as the realization sinks in, he's not glad. He's terrified.

As soon as he stands from where he must've fallen on the floor in Allison's room he realizes the window is wide open and Allison's gone. He prays that she isn't hurt and leaves the room seconds later.

"We have a problem." Isaac says as he stares Lydia down. Her room isn't what he expected at all, and for the moment he leaves the idea alone.

"You look like hell." Lydia shoots back. "Where is Allison?"

"The Nogitsune isn't gone, we were wrong." As soon as the words leave his mouth Lydia's standing in front of him, anger in her eyes.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"I mean, somehow after we got it out of Stiles it jumped hosts."

"Into you. I knew there was something off, you'd never leave Allison alone when she's sick." Lydia's phone is in her hand and she's rapidly pressing buttons.

"It used the darkness against Allison, and now it's in her." He's coughing and he doesn't mention to Lydia he's been coughing up blood since he woke up, and Lydia pretends not to see. She doesn't want to admit he's dying, just like Stiles is.

"Where is she?" Lydia glances up at him for a second, fingers paused in their texting frenzy.

"She was gone when I woke up, but it's going to make her come after me. It's got some sick idea of killing me so she'll have to watch." Isaac sits on Lydia's bed, coughing again.

"I'm taking you to Deaton, and then we're finding a plan." Lydia's scrambling around her room, and within seconds she's got her car keys in her hand and a bag in the other and she's hauling Isaac to his feet making slow progress as they leave the house.

Isaac doesn't complain and he wipes his hands on his jeans, though Lydia doesn't care for the world if her car has blood all over the interior. Her mind is racing with the thought of her best friend being ruined like Stiles.

Her tires squeal as she backs out of the garage and heads towards the vet's office. Currently the last thing Lydia Martin is worried about is speed limits.

* * *

They nearly break the door down to Deaton's office.

"We were wrong. That stupid fucking Nogitsune is still hanging around." Lydia's words fly out of her mouth and she's got a permanent frown on her face. Isaac stumbles in after her, a coughing fit tearing him up.

"Isaac?" Deaton steadies the young werewolf, his eyes searching the young man's body for wounds.

"I'm….fine." Isaac manages when he can talk. "Allison."

"We have to help you first. You're here." Deaton tries to get him to sit so he can help him heal but Isaac refuses.

"I'm fine, we have to help Allison. He's not happy we tried to take him out and with Allison under his control we're in trouble." Isaac says once he's able to speak and the coughing subsides. Lydia hands him a towel he wipes the blood away with.

Deaton sighs, and turns to Lydia. "Do the rest of them know?"

"They're out searching for her now." Lydia responds. "Isaac's in the same boat as Stiles, but he's not healing from it."

"Allison first." Isaac insists again. He'd rather die than to have them waste time that they could use to save Allison.

"Our only chance now is to change the hosts body." Deaton tells them both. "That's our only remaining option."

"Allison has to get the bite?" Isaac asks, but he already knows the answer.

"Yes." Lydia says slowly, her fingers already pressing buttons to let the others know. "Scott's not going to like it."

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Isaac's eyes meet Lydia's and they both nod. Someone has to tell Chris Argent. Why not her best friend and her anchor?

* * *

"You're telling me she-we have no other choice?" Chris tries to sound angry, but he just sounds defeated.

"It's this or she dies." Lydia's voice is soft, and she feels so far from smiling. Isaac's in another room, and she can hear him coughing up more blood. Deaton gave him something to help, but Isaac won't let him do anything more until they know Allison is safe. Lydia admires and hates him at the same time.

"My little girl." Chris sounds broken now, and Lydia wishes there were another way, but she's too selfish to let her best friend die and give up this easily. After what Isaac told her about his time spent with the Nogitsune, she's certain that Allison gave up to save Isaac and herself.

"I'm not going to let her die, Mr. Argent. Allison's a fighter and I'm going to help her live."

* * *

It seems like hours have passed, but Isaac doesn't look up from where he sits on Allison's bed. Everyone's out looking for her, but he knows she will come to him.

And she does.

It's the way he can almost feel Allison/Not Allison smile. It's a malevolent thing to see when he finally looks up at her. Her eyes are almost a complete black, skin paler than it normally is and the black clothes seem to make her dark eyes darker.

"Isaac." It's a cross between a hiss and a whisper.

"Should I call you Allison?" Isaac watches her with indifference. His Allison wouldn't be so cold. "Or Nogitsune?"

"You can call me whatever you want." She stands in front of him now. "Allison calls for you, you know." Isaac watches as the girl he once loved runs her fingers down the side of his face in a gesture so familiar he wants to call out for her, but it's the coldness of her too-pale skin and malicious smirk that stops him and reminds him her body is empty.

"Oh?" Isaac lifts an eyebrow as he looks at her again.

The Nogitsune takes a seat on the bed beside him. "She's angry I'm touching you. Such filthy words that are coming out of her mouth." The smirk doesn't leave her mouth. "But I can tell she wants me to lean a little closer and kiss you, even if she doesn't admit it. She craves the broken boy with the golden eyes. She wants to feel your skin pressed against hers while your fingers run through her hair."

Isaac stays silent. If he doesn't react then maybe he can keep them here long enough for everyone to come and a plan to be set in motion.

"You want it too, don't you?" The words are barely a whisper and her lips are right beside his ear. "You love the feel of her ivory skin against yours, and her soft lips against yours. I could give her back to you, I'm a sucker for love, but I'd have to kill you right after. Such a shame, but there will be others who will fall in love with her."

Isaac's silent again, body frozen so he won't move an inch.

"Nothing? I've been in your head Isaac. And now I'm in hers. I can tell you anything. She still loves Scott, just a little. But don't worry; it doesn't overshadow her love for you. Mmm no. I almost wish you could be in here too, that way you can see yourself the way she sees you. It's delightfully sinful. If her father knew the dirty little thoughts you'd be dead."

Barely a second later Isaac's hand is around her throat and she's got a wall behind her back and Allison is there because her eyes are gentle and brown and she has warm skin, and tears are running down her face as she whispers _sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry_

But it sounds like background noise as he promises, "I'm going to save you." And the words crash into her and she carries them with her as she's dragged back under the waves of the Nogitsune and _Isaac always keeps a promise, everything is in his hands now._

And she's locked back inside her mind with Isaac's words to help guide her until she's out of the black ocean and in her own mind once more.

* * *

It doesn't seem like long until Lydia's breaking down the door with the rest of the Pack behind her, and Stiles leaning on her and Isaac admires for a second that they look like a power couple ready to smack the Nogitsune down like a little fly.

"You've overstepped a line you little freak." Lydia snaps.

Allison/Not Allison laughs. "You think that I couldn't just leave if I wanted to? Snap little Isaac's neck and disappear into the next town?"

Something passes between Lydia and Peter as he helps Stiles stand and Isaac doesn't have a moment to react before Lydia's beside him and slamming a shot of something into the body of the one that connects them. Surprised he releases his grip on the girl and she hits the ground with a thud.

"Your annoying mouth just got you a nice little injection of fucking kanima poison you asshole." Lydia's words are poison. "Enjoy not being able to fucking move you bastard."

She spins on her heel and shoots Scott a look, as she helps Stiles stand, his arm over her shoulders.

The brunette with the dark eyes on the floor is coughing, arms twitching for a moment before she's still. Together the twins help set her up against the wall. The girl is wearing a dark smirk.

"You can't kill me. I'm immortal. I'm a god!" She shouts the words, a last defense against the pack. "I'm a thousand years old!"

"We can't kill you." Stiles begins.

"But we sure as hell can change your hosts body." Lydia finishes for him.

Isaac makes a note to tell Allison she was right in her ramblings to him about how they'd make a good couple.

Fear flashes across her face for a moment, and then the Nogitsune begins to laugh. "No one in this room who is willing to will change poor little Allison, and the one who can won't. Scott couldn't take her choice away like his was taken. Will you?"

Everyone seems to look at Scott, breaths held as they wait for one of them to make a move. "You told Stiles you would do it to save him." Isaac tells him, and their eyes meet. "I don't like this either but we're running out of time and the more we wait the more…" _She's gone_. Isaac doesn't need to say the other part because it's evident.

"She could die from it! We don't know if we're helping her or not!" Scott's voice is frantic.

"We have to try." Stiles pipes up from where he's leaning on Lydia and she nods.

"It's better than what she's going through now. And I'm sure she'll make it."

Scott nods and then crosses the room, everything seems to move in slow motion.

_Allison_. Isaac wants to tell her. _I'm sorry._

When Scott takes Allison's cold hand in his, he closes his eyes as he feels his wolf rise to the surface, his chocolate brown eyes are bright red and his teeth sharpened to a point.

The pack hears him growl softly, and Isaac never stops watching Allison. He almost swears for a moment that he sees the coldness slips and her eyes soften before her body goes limp


End file.
